Moonlight Shining
by Niffler
Summary: [Complete] Well, It's my first try, so please be nice. I hope you like it. A new girl arrives at Hogwarts to stir things up a bit. No plot, just my little Mary Sue fic! R&R!!!!
1. New Arrivals

A/N:Well, here you go.The title really has nothing to do with the story, yet.By the way, I am only posting the next chapter after I get a sufficient number of reviews.So R&R!!!!!!!And don't flame because it's my first try.H/Hr because they belong together!!!!!*smiles dreamily*.And you'll just have to wait and see what happens to Harry!*evil, manipulative smile*

Moonlight Shining 

By Amanda H

It was the first day back at Hogwarts.Harry, Ron and Hermione had just arrived in the Great Hall after an uneventful summer and train ride.They sat down near the middle of the Griffindor table and began to watch the sorting.As usual Griffindor receive many new first years, looking slightly frightened and nervous.The three gave them encouraging smiles as they passed.

They're eyes scanned the long table looking for old faces.Hermione's eyes rested on a girl sitting at the end of the table.She had never seen her before, but she didn't look young enough to be a first year.She elbowed Ron in the side.

"What?"Ron asked, annoyed.Harry turned his head too.

"Look at that girl at the end of the table."Hermione said, nodding her head towards the girl.Three pairs of eyes rested on the girl.Her robes were black, like everyone around her.She was rather short, smaller than many first years, but the way she say, with a straight back, and soft face made her look much older.She had a solid build, but was still thin.Her hair gleamed a golden-copper colour under the fading sunlight. It was pulled tightly back and tied in an ivory hair net, with a matching clip over top.Her bright blue eyes were focused intently on her food.

"She's not a first year."Ron affirmed.

"No.She's not."Harry agreed, still staring at the girl.

"That's what I was thinking.She looks almost our age."Hermione nodded.

"I've never seen her before."Ron admitted.

"Me neither."

"She doesn't look like the type of person you could miss or easily forget."Harry added.Hermione watched him carefully.

"I guess not."Ron shrugged.

"Maybe she's been transferred.It's happened a few times before.I read it in _Hogwarts a History_" Hermione supplied.

"You're the only one who could possibly know that!"Ron exclaimed, rolling his eyes.Hermione huffed her shoulders.

"I think she might be, a transfer student that is.It's the only explanation."Harry agreed, his eyes still locked on her.He took no notice of his friends beginning argument."Maybe we should go and say hello?"He suggested, shifting his gaze to his friends.

"We could."Ron agreed.

"It would be a nice gesture."

"Alright!Come on!"Harry encouraged, setting his fork beside his half finished plate.As he turned his gaze back to her, he found she had already finished the feast and was bending to grab her bag.

"Oh!She's already leaving.Since she's a Griffindor maybe we'll see her in the Common Room later."Hermione shrugged, going back to her food.The girl headed for the door and left.The trio went back to eating, though Harry was extremely distracted.

Later that evening, Hermione retired early to bed.No one had seen the mysterious new girl since the feast and she was tired.She said goodnight and headed up to bed.Once inside she looked for inhabitants.Lavender, Parvati and Joanne's beds had the curtains open.No one was there.The fifth bed (beside hers), which had always been empty, had the curtains drawn as usual.Hermione wandered over to her trunk and opened to lid. She fished noisily through its contents for her nightgown.Suddenly she heard a rustling noise beside her.She spun around quickly, drawing her wand out of her robes.The end was pointed at the girl from the feast.She was sitting on the previously unoccupied bed, still in her black school robes. Her hair remained pulled back in the ivory net and her face wore a surprised look.

"You?"Hermione asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry!I didn't mean to frighten you!"She apologized.Hermione withdrew her wand. 

"No.No.It's my fault.You just can't be to careful nowadays."Hermione explained.

"Of course!What with you-know-who rising again."The girl agreed.

"You know about that?" She asked, surprised.

"Sure.I saw some stuff about it in the paper.But I don't believe the Ministry.They're just trying to cover it up.Fudge is scared."

"I know."She said solemnly."We haven't been formally introduced."She realized."I'm Hermione Granger."She held out a hand.

"I'm Amy Quizzlequon.I just transferred here from Canada.I went to Schimeron School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.It's in Alberta."She explained, shaking Hermione's hand.

"Why did you transfer?It's not that common."

"My Dad works for the Ministry of Magic, International Co-Operation branch.He got transferred and my mom didn't like the idea of us going to school so far away, so we switched here.Us being me and my brother."

"Cool.So I guess we're sharing a dorm."Hermione said, sitting down on her bed.

"Yup.Schimeron didn't have houses.It was just two huge houses, one for guys and one for girls.The sorting was kind of unnerving."She admitted, sitting down on her bed.

"Yeah.It was for me too.Where was you brother sorted?"

"Griffindor, First year.He just doesn't like me very much, so I stay away from him.His name is Benjamin.I've got a three-year-old sister too, named Charlotte, but she obviously doesn't go to school yet."

"I'm an only child."Hermione admitted.

"Oh.How disappointing and lucky!It must be lonely, but nice not to have to look after them."

"I suppose."She paused."So, How do you know all about you-know-who?"Hermione asked, careful to refrain from saying his name.

"Like I said I read it in the papers.Dad told me a bit too." Amy paused."Are you one of those people who always call him you-know-who?"She asked, hesitantly. 

"No.Usually just Voldemort, but I thought since you didn't' say his name. . ."

"I think the whole idea is stupid."Amy blurted out."I mean he doesn't even deserve the respect to be called Voldemort.I always call him Riddle."

"Good for you."Hermione agreed."I think that's a great idea.You should tell Harry."

"Harry?"Amy asked."Do you mean Harry Potter?"Her eyes wide in awe.

"Yeah.He and Ron are my best friends.Don't tell me you're a Harry Fanatic!"Hermione said, exasperated.

"No, but I never thought I'd get to meet him.Is he stuck up?"She asked.

"NO!He's really nice!You've got to meet him!Ron too!"She answered, getting up and taking Amy's hand."Come on!I bet they're still in the Common Room."She pulled Amy to her feet.

"I don't know Hermione!"She said, pulling back.

"Oh course you do!Come on!"And she pulled her until she consented and walked through the door with her and down the stairs.Hermione spotted Harry and Ron playing chess across the room and hurried over, pulling Amy behind her.

"Hey guys!Look who I found!"Hermione exclaimed, sitting down in a chair.Amy sat down in the chair between her and Harry.

"Hi."She said quietly.

"Hey!"Ron exclaimed."Where'd you find her Hermione?"He asked.Amy looked surprised."Oh!We saw you at the feast, but you left before we could come over."Ron explained.Hermione repeated the events from the dorm and the boys nodded.

"So what's it like in Canada?"Harry asked politely.

"It's cold."She answered honestly."But the summers are nice and there's a lot of wildlife and nature.It's very peaceful."She explained.

"So Canada's nice Eh?" Ron mocked.Hermione elbowed him hard.

"Yes."Amy answered, ignoring his impersonation.

"So what are you taking?"Harry asked.

"Well, I'm taking all the basics, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, plus Herbology, Runes, Arithmacy and Care of Magical Creatures."Ron let out a fake scream.

"Ah!Hermione has another work-a-holic!!!!"Harry laughed as Hermione began to scold him about his studies.Harry interrupted quickly.

"What did you take at Schimeron?"

"The basics, and Arithmacy, Herbology, Astronomy, Divination, Greek and Guidance."She listed."They don't have Greek here, so I'm taking Runes instead.Herbology is one of my favourites.My mother won't let me drop Arithmacy, and I traded Astronomy for Care of Magical Creatures.That's what I want to do when I get a job.Something with Magical Creatures."She sighed.

"She reminds me of Hagrid."Ron whispered to Hermione.Amy heard and looked over at them.

"Another person we have to introduce you too.The grounds keeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher."Hermione explained.

"Great!"

"Well, it's getting kind of late, so we'd better head to bed."Hermione suggested, standing up."You should too Ron."

"Yes mommy!"Ron squeaked.Hermione shook her head.

"Coming Amy?"She asked.

"Yup."Amy agreed, following Hermione into the girl's dorm.Once they were ready for bed, they lay down and talked.

"So what did you think of them?"Hermione asked.

"They're great.So kind and nice."

"They are.They really are.I'm glad to have friends like them."She paused,"So did you read the article in _Witch Weekly_ last week about the latest Voldemort cover-up?"

"Yeah.It's horrible what they're trying to do.The public has a right to know."

"I hope you didn't read that awful article about me Rita Skeeter wrote last year."Hermione said.

"I don't read magazines much.Not the garbage anyway.Besides, everything she wrote in the paper was trash."Amy agreed."So what time do we get up for classes?"

"Around 7, since class starts at 8."Hermione explained.

"7?!I'm going to die!"Amy exclaimed."I'm NOT a morning person."

"Don't worry.I'll wake you."

"Thanks Hermione.Goodnight."

"Goodnight."Soon both girls were fast asleep.


	2. Meeting Malfoy

A/N:Well, this one's shorter and not really as well written, but I want to get to the good plot stuff and you have to have background so, here it is.I would just like to let everyone know that I made a mistake in the last chapter A/N.It may come as a shock to you, but, yes, I am human.I make mistakes.This is R/Hr nor H/Hr/ You have to wait to see who I put Harry with.(for those of you who hate it when Harry ends up with the new girl, don't worry.)And now on with the show.

Moonlight Shining 

By Amanda H

The next morning Hermione had great trouble waking Amy.Finally she had to pull the covers off the bed and shake her.The girls dressed quickly and headed to the Common Room to meet Harry and Ron.They ate a pleasant breakfast, filling Amy in on the wonders of Hogwarts.

"Well, you won't have any trouble getting to potions, transfiguration, charms, history of magic, Herbology, car of magical creatures, or defense against the dark arts.We have all those together.Hermione has Arithmacy and runes too, so I guess you're set. Just stick with her and us and you're okay!" Harry explained.

"Yes, but I also have Astronomy, while you have free time."She pulled out her schedule."See.Amy has free time then too.So you can go with them, until you know the layout anyway."Hermione explained.Soon they had everything figured out and they set off for they're first class, transfiguration.

Amy liked Professor McGonagall too and enjoyed the class very much.They began learning to turn a cake into a mushroom.Hermione's worked perfectly after the first try.It took Amy two or three tries, but eventually she got it.Harry finished just after Amy, but Ron was still struggling at the end of class.

Unfortunately Professor McGonagall was very unhappy about the number of cakes that went missing over the course of the class.

Next, in History of Magic Amy found why everyone here disliked the class so much.It was the most boring class she had ever heard.However she fought sleep to keep her attention on Professor Binns.

Hermione and Amy had Runes together next, while Harry and Ron had the time off.Amy enjoyed the class immensely.It was very similar to the Greek she had learned in Canada.

Next the four ate lunch together and then went for a walk outside, by the lake.The three told her they're first hand accounts of the second task the year before.Hermione and Ron argued almost constantly about the real way the course of event went, but Harry informed her they did this frequently.As the group settled to rest under a willow-tree three large figures sauntered towards them.

"Who's the new addition to the Potter fan club?"Malfoy drawled.Crabb and Goyle snickered.Amy stood up.

"Hi.My names Amy Quizzlequon and I was just transferred from Canada."She explained reaching out a hand to shake his.

"Quizzlequon?"Malfoy asked."You're an old wizarding family.You should be more careful about who you chose as friends.You could do much better than scar-face, the pauper and a mudblood."Harry leapt to his feet along with Ron, whose face was bright red.

"Don't you _dare _call Hermione that!"Amy spat."She is the best Witch I know!"Hermione remained seated at the bottom of the tree.Ron's ears were blazing.

"You Bugger!"Ron yelled, moving forward.

"Just try it Weasley."Malfoy taunted."You family couldn't afford to pay for medical treatment anyway."Ron turned even redder.He lunged forward at Malfoy, but Harry and Amy held him back.

"Why don't you leave?"Harry asked calmly.

"Sure."Malfoy responded, backing away, but he turned to Amy one more time."You can come too."

"Read my lips.No."She said.

"You will be sorry."He spat as he, Crabb and Goyle turned and walked away.

"Why did you guys have to hold me back?I could have taken him on!!"Ron complained.

"You might have been able to take on Malfoy, but not Crabb and Goyle."Harry told him.He turned to Amy."That was Draco Malfoy.He hates Ron, Hermione and me, plus his whole family's dark wizards.The other two were Crabb and Goyle, stupid, but strong."Amy nodded.

"Hermione!Aren't you even a bit mad?!"Ron yelled at her.She turned around to face him.

"Of course Ron.But you don't have to risk your life every time someone insults you.Besides, if a teacher saw you we would have all gotten detention."

"Hermione!He called you a. . . .a"Ron couldn't say it.

"Does it matter what _he _says?"She asked, exasperated.

"No.You're right.He just makes me so mad!"Ron clenched his fists.

"Come on.Potions is in ten minutes."Amy said, turning towards the castle.Hermione stood up and the four walked towards the dreaded potions class.

Amy quickly learned why Griffindors hated potions.Snape was mean and very biased.In the same class the Slytherins gained 10 points and Griffindor lost 20.The potions were very difficult and because she was new Snape was continuously peering over her shoulder.

Once, during the class Malfoy bumped into her while she was pouring the flobberworm pus.She spilt half the bottle into the potion.It took her most of the class to correct the overdose.

The four got along very well and their first week of school was wonderful.Amy enjoyed Hogwarts very much and made many friends, however none as good as Harry, Ron and Hermione.


	3. Smoothies

A/N: Well

A/N:Well.Here we go.None of you people review.I'm very disappointed.Well, please review!Please, Please!I promise I am going to stop writing this stupid intro stuff and get to the plot.I just have to finish it, so bare with me and it will get better!I promise!

Moonlight Shining 

By Amanda H

On Tuesday of the next week the weather was blisteringly hot.The stale air hung still in the hallways, with no breeze to move it.It was almost a relief to reach the cool potions' dungeon.After a very unpleasant class they left the cool dungeon.The four were hit with a gust of hot air.They quickly made their way up to the Common Room and slumped into the chairs.

"Hey!I've got a great idea!"Amy exclaimed."Come with me Hermione!"She exclaimed, jumping up and running up the girl's staircase.Hermione followed slowly.Amy had pulled to cloth bags out from under her bed. 

"Look Hermione!"She exclaimed, opening the first bag.A wave of frigid air hit her in the face.She rested in it for a moment and then looked into the bag.The interior was covered in frost and freezer burn.

"You put a cooling charm on it!"Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah."She began pulling items out of the bag.First came a tub of ice cream, then a tray of ice cubes and then a bag of frozen strawberries.Next she opened the second bag.It had a more subtle cooling charm on it.Out of it she pulled a container of milk and a banana.From under her bed she pulled a Muggle blender.Inside the container of the blender was a jar of Ovaltine a measuring cup and a tablespoon.

"Watch!It's an old family recipe and it tastes great!"She said as she began measuring different amounts of the ingredients into her blender.Hermione laughed!

"Lavender and Parvati keep diaries and notes under there beds, I keep text books.Harry and Ron probably have their tricks from Zonko's.But you are most defiantly the only Witch I know who has a blender and a bag of groceries under her bed!"Amy smiled and put the lid on the blender.

"There we go."

"That won't work in here you know.It's too magical."Hermione sighed.

"I knew that.I read _Hogwarts A History_."

"You did?!"Hermione shouted.

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing.Just Ron and Harry tell me I'm the only one whose ever read that book!"

"Not anymore!"Amy laughed."Nope, my Dad enchanted it so it would work even with the magic.But don't tell, because it's against the law."

"I won't.Ron's Dad is in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts branch."

"Really?Don't tell Ron then!"Amy urged.

"Oh, don't worry.Ron wouldn't tell his Dad and even if he did, his Dad is very into Muggle artifacts.He would probably just want to see it."She laughed.

"Oh Good!"Amy laughed, pressing the button.The blade spun and chopped but the blender didn't make any noise.Hermione looked at her puzzled. 

"It's got a silencing charm too."Amy explained."There!Done!"She exclaimed, switching it off and pulling out the container.From under her bed she pulled two glasses."Some for each!"She announced. Filling each cup.She handed one glass to Hermione.

"To the awful heat!"She declared, clinking glasses.Hermione nodded and sipped the thick liquid.It was very good and cool.Both she and Amy quickly finished the glasses.

"Well, we should take some down to the boys."Hermione said, looking at the half empty pitcher.Amy reached under her bed.

"I only brought three glasses."She said, pulling out the third.

"That's alright."Hermione said, smiling."Fill those for you and Harry.Then fill this for Ron and me to share!"She laughed.Amy obliged and quickly filled the glasses.Then she put the food back into the bags and stuffed everything under her bed.They hopped down the stairs, carrying the drinks and sat next to the boys.

"Here!"Hermione said, handing the glass to Ron.He looked in disgust at the thick mixture.

"What is it?"Her asked gingerly, looking at it from all angles.

"It's a smoothie."Amy said."An old family recipe.Try!"She commanded, handing Harry his glass and gulping most of hers.Harry took a small sip after eying it warily.

"Mummmmmm!"He agreed, taking a larger drink."It's good Ron."Ron took a tiny sip.

"Hey!Not bad!"He exclaimed, taking a very large gulp."Very good!"Hermione grabbed at the glass before he could down the rest of it.

"Hey!That's half mine!"She exclaimed, trying to take it from his hand.

"Not fair!"Ron yelled.She continued to try and take the drink."Fine."Ron finally consented."But I control how much you drink."He grinned, bringing the glass to her lips.Hermione smiled and started to drink the creamy liquid Ron was pouring into her mouth. She smiled at him.He grinned and poured it faster causing it to flow over her lip.

"Ugmmmm!"She gulped.Ron pulled the glass away leaving her with a very thick smoothie mustache.She giggled as she licked it away.Amy and Harry looked at each other and smiled.

"Oi!"A call came from the corner.Two, tall redheaded boys ran up to join them.

"Oi Ron!Want to stop flirting with your girl long enough to give us a sip?"Fred mocked, pursing his lips.Both Hermione and Ron turned bright red.To save her friend from further embarrassment Amy spoke up.

"It's a smoothie."She announced, smiling. 

"Cool.Can we have some?"George asked, sliding into Amy's seat beside her.

"You could if there was any left."Amy answered.

"Well," Hermione began, still bright red."I suppose the only way to solve that would be to make more!Come on!"She said, jumping up.Amy followed quickly, giggling up the stairs.


	4. Badminton

A/N: Well I'm almost done with the intro stuff

A/N:Well I'm almost done with the intro stuff.Don't forget to review!Please!!!!!!I am begging you1!!For the sake of reading more Harry Potter Review!!!!!!!!!

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H

Later in the week, when the weather was more hospitable the group was lounging in the Common Room.Harry and Ron were discussing new Quidditch tactics.The season's first game was coming up next week and Harry was once again playing Seeker, as well as being the new team Captain, since Oliver Wood had graduated.It had been a unanimous vote by the team.However a new Keeper was also needed and Ron had been selected to play the part.

The two were discussing a new tactic involving passing the ball to the Keeper.Hermione was busy with an essay and Amy sat in a comfy chair, twiddling her thumbs.Suddenly an idea came to her.

"Have any of you ever heard of Badminton?"She asked suddenly.Three heads turned to her at once.

"Sure."Hermione answered.

"I think so."Harry replied.

"Nope."Ron shrugged.

"It's a Muggle game."She explained."You stretch a net across two trees at about waist height.Then each player holds a small racquet and tries to hit a tiny ball over the net and make it land on the other side.Fairly simple."She summarized.

"So?"Ron asked.

"Well, it's my _favourite_ game, even it is for Muggles."

"Knowing you, I bet you brought a net and a couple of racquets."Hermione smiled.

"Yup!"Amy replied, nodding enthusiastically.

"It sound's pretty boring to me."Ron huffed."You don't even fly."

"But you haven't even tried it!" Hermione scolded.

"And you haven't tried my _enchanted _version."Amy said mysteriously.

"What did you enchant?"Harry asked.

"Just the birdies.That's what the balls are called Ron.I made them zigzag."She smiled.

"Sounds like fun!"Harry agreed.

"Yeah."Hermione agreed.

"Well then you're in luck.You can play two to a team and I just happened to bring four racquets, since two to a team is the best way to play.I'll run up and get them.Meet me down by the lake."She instructed.Harry and Hermione started off dragging Ron behind them as Amy ran back up to the dorm.

Amy quickly caught up to them at the lake, carrying an armload of equipment.She dropped it on the ground.

"No go and find two trees fairly far apart."Amy told Harry.He ran off towards a small patch of trees.Hermione picked up the net.Amy grabbed the four racquets and the birdies.She handed one racquet to Ron and carried the rest over.Harry quickly found a tree and he and Ron set up the net.Harry took his racquet and went to stand beside Ron.

"Wait a second!"Ron complained from the other side of the net."Hermione have you played Badmin-what-ca-ma-call it before?"He asked.

"Yeah."She answered shrugging."Why?"

"Because the both of you are experts and neither Harry or I have played before."He ran under the net."Amy go play on Harry's team and I'll play with Hermione."He concluded.Amy shrugged and switched sides.

Soon the four had an intense game going.They smashed the zigzagging bird from side to side, dogging shots and waving their racquets in the air.Even Ron was laughing.By the time the score was 46 – 32 for Amy and Harry everyone was worn out.They lay down on the grass under the net.Amy giggled.

"I've never had a more fun game of Badminton!"She laughed.

"Yeah. . . that was. . . . great!"Hermione panted.Harry just nodded.

"It wasn't so bad.Do you think we could play again another time?"Ron asked.

"Yup!I can't wait!"She laughed.

"What do you say we go dip our feet in the lake?"Harry asked, picking up his racquet and the birdie.

"Sounds Great!"Ron said, jumping up.He offered a hand to Hermione."You?"

"Sure."Hermione agreed.Amy nodded.They gathered up the equipment and headed down to the lake.The group stopped beside the bridge and dropped everything on the ground.Amy sat down and pulled off her shoes and socks.Her toenails sparkled with green polish.Hermione laughed and took hers off too.Harry joined in and pulled off his shoes and socks.Ron did not.He jumped on to the bridge and sat with his long legs dangling over the edge.Hermione hopped up beside him.Amy edged closer to the water and dipped her bare toes in.It was cool and relaxing on skin.Harry edged closer as well and stuck his feet in beside hers.His toes brushed hers and she quickly jerked them away.They both blushed and looked over to Ron and Hermione who were deep in conversation.Harry smiled.

"They really do make a great pair."He whispered.

"Mummmmhummm."Amy mumbled in agreement."Have they always been like this?I mean it's so obvious to everyone but them."

"Yup, ever since second year.Even a bit in first.It looks like this year they might just get they're act together."Harry hoped.They glanced over at the two.They're faces were very close.Harry and Amy looked at each other and smiled silently.

Suddenly Hermione stood up.She looked down at Ron.Amy could see the tears in her eyes.She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself and stomped off.

"What did I say?!"Ron asked confused.Amy jumped up and ran after Hermione.

"Hermione?"Amy asked, approaching her back.She moved up to keep step.Hermione was crying into her hands."What is it?!"Amy asked, concerned.She steered her over to the stonewall of the castle.They sat down with their backs against it.

"He doesn't care about me at all."She cried.

"What are you talking about?"Amy asked."Of course he cares about you.You're his friend."She put an arm around her.

"It's just that!Ron never thinks of me as anything but a friend."She sobbed, her tear stained eyes looking into Amy's."I wish he thought of me as something more."She cried, burying her face in her hands again.

"What makes you think he doesn't care about you?"She asked, pulling Hermione's face up.

"What he said."She sobbed."We were talking about Quidditch and I told him what a good Keeper he was and everything.He told me I'm really smart and he admires that in me."

"Well that sounds good to me!"Amy said.

"Wait, wait.Then after he said that he asked if 'maybe he could have a peek at me potions essay later'!"She cried.

"Oooooh."Amy groaned._"Way to break the mood Ron."_She thought to herself."You know how much Ron thinks about what he's saying.He probably just didn't think it would upset you."She comforted.

"Oh I don't really care if he meant to copy my work or not.It's that he was concentrating on a way to copy my work and not me.He must hate me.He probably only pretends to like me so he can get decent grades."She moped.

"That is an awful thing to say about someone!Especially if it's not true and you know it."Amy accused, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.Hermione stared up at her.She just looked confused.

"You and I both know Ron better than that.You more so because you've known him longer.He would never do something like that.He just didn't think.You can't hold one little mistake against a person.The last person who was perfect died on a cross."Amy lectured.

"You're right." Hermione sighed."Knowing Ron as well as I do, he probably just didn't think.I guess we should go find him and I'll apologize."She said standing up.Amy nodded and walked with her back to the lake.

"What did you say to her?!"An exasperated Harry asked Ron.Ron stared at the ground.

"I couldn't think of what to say so I asked if I could copy her homework."He answered glumly.

"Ron!"Harry yelled, shaking his friend."Can you make a stupider move?"He asked, not waiting for a reply."NO!!!!Ron, Ron, Ron."He muttered walking away a bit.

"Oh and you're a real expert on this!"Ron said sarcastically.

"No, but I know enough not to ask to copy her homework!"He argued.

"She'll never speak to me again!"Ron moaned.

"Yes she will.Just wait for it to blow over.Be really nice to her and DON"T mention homework."Harry advised.

"Alright."Ron agreed hesitantly.Out of the corner of his eye he saw the two girls heading back.He turned to Harry.

"Here they come."He said.

"Hello."Hermione said once they had rejoined the boys.

"Hi."Ron mumbled.

"Ron, it's okay."She said, hugging him and quickly peeking his cheek.He blushed crimson.

"I'm really sorry Hermione."He apologized.

"It's okay."She answered.

"What do you say we go to the kitchens and get some iced pumpkin juice?"Harry asked.

"Sounds great to me!"Amy agreed.Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Let's go!"Harry answered.The four headed to the kitchens.


	5. Kisses

A/N: Almost done the intro

A/N:Almost done the intro.This chapter is a bit better.More action/romance stuff.REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H

Two days later, Saturday evening, the four were sitting in the Common Room working on homework assignments.Hermione and Amy had almost completed their work and Harry wasn't far behind.Ron was struggling with his transfiguration essay.

"I just don't get it!"He sighed."What does it matter if you can turn an asparagus into a leek.No one wants to eat either of them!"Hermione giggled, then quickly frowned at his mockery of schoolwork.

"Here let me give you a hand."She finally offered, setting down her book and kneeling on the floor beside Ron.They bent their heads together as Hermione began explaining the basic concept behind the transformation.Ron listened patiently, though he had heard it a million times before.Amy and Harry glanced at each other and smiled.The voices from the table were very low.A few minutes later Hermione and Ron stood up.Hermione looked at Amy, her eyes sparkling.

"Ron and I are going to the library to find some resources.We should be back later."She explained.They headed for the portrait hole.It swung open and they disappeared.

"Well, we all know what that's about."Amy commented returning to her book.

"Do you really think they'll get together this time?"Harry asked.

"Yup."Amy said, nodding.

"Ummmh." Harry replied, shrugging.

At ten o'clock the two still weren't back yet.

"Well, I'm going up to bed."Amy announced, glancing around at the near empty Common Room. 

"Aren't you going to wait for Hermione?"Harry asked, staring at her.

"Nope.I expect she'll be up as soon as she gets in anyway."Amy concluded, gathering her books and turning towards the stairs.At that moment Ron walked in alone, his face beet red.

"Ron!"Harry exclaimed."Where's Hermione?"

"Oh, I don't know." He answered, staring at the ground and turning even redder."I'm really tired see you guys in the morning."He said, turning nervously and walking up the stairs.Harry followed in quick pursuit.Amy sat back down in an armchair facing the portrait.A few seconds later Hermione entered the room, looking around nervously.Her face was also red.

"Hey Hermione!"Amy called loudly, on purpose to annoy Hermione.Hermione smiled nervously and waved.She walked quickly to the girl's dorm.Amy followed her.Once they were inside the dorm Hermione flopped onto her bed.Amy made a quick check of the room for other occupants.Lavender and Parvati were not in yet.Joanne lay sleeping heavily on her bed.She flopped down beside her.

"Oh Amy!It was wonderful!"Hermione sighed.

"What was?!"Amy asked excitedly.

"Well, first we did go to the library."Hermione began, sitting up "But after we were there for awhile Ron suggested we go somewhere a little more quiet.I didn't see where could be quieter than the library, but I went with him.We walked down a bunch of corridors and then out of the castle.We talked about life and family and everything as we walked around the lake.Oh!It was so beautiful.Out on the lake by Moonlight."She sighed.Amy pictured the breathtaking scene in her mind.She sighed too.

"Then we sat down on the dewy grass under a willow tree and looked out at the lake.And," She paused, hesitant about whether to go on."He kissed me!"She exclaimed.Amy squealed, but then remember Joanne and just hugged Hermione tightly.

"It's about time!"She whispered excitedly."People were beginning to make bets on how much longer it would take you to get together!"She smiled."What was it like?"She asked.

"Wonderful.Better than anything you could imagine.Like fireworks and a warm breeze and everything all rolled into one."

"And everything bathed in moonlight. Wow."Amy sighed.

"And he asked me if we could go out some other time and I said yes, as long as we don't have to sneak about it.He agreed."Amy smiled."We figure if we tell you and Harry everyone will know by lunch so. . ."Joanne groaned from her bed.The two stopped talking.

"Better go to sleep."Hermione whispered.

"Yup."Amy whispered back, jumping over to her bed and pulling the covers over her robes.She didn't bother to change.

"So does this mean you two are officially a couple?"Amy asked.Hermione hesitated. 

"Yes."She finally answered.Amy squealed with delight.

"What on earth?"Joanne groaned, sitting up in her bed.Her curtains hadn't been pulled.She turned to Amy and Hermione, both sitting up in bed.

"What is going on?"She asked groggily. 

"Hermione and Ron got together!They're a couple!"Amy squealed before Hermione could say anything.

"Ummmmmm, about time." Joanne mumbled before lying back down and going back to sleep.Amy turned to Hermione and gave her an "I told you so." Look and lay down to sleep as well.


	6. Starlight

A/N: I am deeply disappointed by the number of reviews

A/N:I am deeply disappointed by the number of reviews. Or maybe you just stopped reading it.Well, I hope I'm not that bad.Give it another try.It's getting better.

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H

Several weeks later, mid-autumn, Amy and Hermione were sitting outside under a large oak tree.It was late on a Saturday afternoon.The brown and red leaves carpeted the ground around them as they chatted and worked on Rune problems.A bright red leave floated gently down and landed softly in Hermione's hair.Amy spotted Ron and Harry in the distance and waved.They waved back and quickly made their way over.

"We were just looking for you!"Harry announced, plopping down on the grass beside Amy, holding the Marauders Map in his hand.

"Honestly Harry."Hermione scolded.Ron sat down beside her.He smiled warmly and pulled the leaf out of her hair, gently brushing his lips on her cheek.She smiled and turned to meet his lips.They kissed passionately for several seconds before Harry and Amy coughed loudly at the same time.

They turned to look at each other and smiled.Hermione and Ron broke apart and looked at the two sheepishly. 

"Anyway," Harry cleared his throat."We were just coming to invite you ladies for a lovely evening tonight."He smiled.

"And what is this lovely evening Harry Potter?"Amy asked smiling.

"Well, that's the surprise!"Ron grinned from beside Hermione."You have to come to find out!"

"Sounds intriguing!"Hermione exclaimed."What do you say Amy?Shall we go with these two men of mystery for a "lovely evening"?" She mocked.Amy smiled and nodded.

"I think we could risk it!"Amy replied."At what time shall we meet you gentlemen?"She asked, standing up and gathering her books in her arms.

"8:00 would be lovely Miss."Harry answered, also standing.Hermione and Ron also stood.

"We'll meet here.Under this tree."Announced Ron, still grinning ear to ear.

"Excellent!"Hermione agreed.

"Until tonight then!"Amy exclaimed, bowing low.The boys copied her action as Hermione gathered her books.The two girls rushed off to the castle to prepare.

Amy and Hermione ate a hurried dinner and then went to prepare.

"I guess we can assume it's outside, since that's where we're meeting them."Hermione suggested, rummaging through her suitcase.

"Yes."Agreed Amy, also searching her trunk.

"What about this?"Hermione asked, pulling out a large, burgundy, knit sweater."With a pair of black leggings it could look nice."She reasoned, reviewing her choice.

"Yup.And it'll be warm."Amy agreed."Though I'm pretty sure Ron will keep you warm enough anyway."She giggled.Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How about this?"Amy asked, pulling out of her trunk an ankle length, cotton dress.It had a navy blue background with pink and light blue flowers sprinkled over it.It had long sleeves and a plain swoop neck.

"Stunning!"Hermione agreed.

"Perfect!Let's get ready!I must be nearly 8:00!"The girls rushed to change.Soon they were both wearing their chosen outfits.Hermione's slim figure looked very nice in the loose fitting cardigan and tight pants.Amy looked beautiful too in her long dress and high black socks.They girls walked over to the mirror.Hermione picked up a brush and ran it through her hair in a vein attempt to tame it.

"It's no use."She sighed listlessly. 

"Here let me have a try!"Amy suggested.She picked up the brush and a red hair tie matching Hermione's sweater.She ran the brush through her hair and pulled it into the elastic.Then she pulled out her wand, carefully concealed in her dress and put an anti-frizzing charm on her hair.

"Beautiful!"She exclaimed, stepping back to admire her work.

"Lovely!"Hermione agreed."Now what about your hair?"She asked, eyeing Amy's hair net suspiciously. 

"Oh.It's fine where it is!"She exclaimed, turning and heading back for her bed.

"Nonsense!Tonight is a special occasion!You must take it down!"Hermione insisted.

"Really Hermione, it's fine.It's more out of the way."Still, Amy turned and came back to the mirror.

"Let me just take it out and try!"Hermione pleaded.

"Alright."Amy final consented.Hermione unclipped the beret above the net.Then she carefully pulled it out of her hair.Amy's hair dropped out of the net flowing down, around her shoulders and past her waist.It ended just slightly below her waist.It shimmered coppery gold in the light.Amy shook her head to relieve the tension.Her hair shook and glimmered.

"Amy! Your hair is beautiful!Why do you keep it up all the time?!"Hermione asked in astonishment.

"It's just easier."Amy admitted, shrugging.

"Well, come on.Let me brush it and wear it down for once."Amy nodded in agreement.Hermione quickly set about brushing out her hair.Once it was combed out and volumous Amy stood up to look at the two in the mirror.They looked fantastic.

"Wow."Amy breathed.Hermione's hair was pulled completely out of her face and her eyes shone, their soft brown colour brought out by her sweater.Amy's soft golden hair fell around her face, accenting its curves and shadows.Her navy dress brought out her blue eyes.

"Well, I'd say we're ready to go!"Hermione exclaimed, turning for the door.

"Yup!Amy agreed and followed her out.The two rushed quickly out of the castle, so as not to be seen out of their school robes.They hurried to the oak tree where Harry and Ron were already waiting.Ron's jaw dropped as they approached in the soft glow of the sunset.The two boys still wore their school robes.

"I didn't know we were dressing for the occasion."Harry stammered, his eyes roaming up and down Amy's figure.

"We just though we would!"Amy smiled.

"Yikes!"Ron breathed."You. . . . . you . . you look beautiful Hermione."Ron stammered.

"Thank you."

"I didn't know your hair was so long Amy."Harry admitted, looking around her to see her hair.

"Surprise!"Amy grinned.She turned her back to them so Ron could see too.

"Wow."He admitted."How long have you been growing it?"

"About 10 years.So where is this surprise?"She asked peering around.Harry and Ron gestured to the lakeside.There, silhouetted against the sunset was one of Hagrid's horseless carriages, which carried student from the train station to Hogwarts at the beginning of each term.It was black, as usual, but the silver trim and handles had been polished so they shone.The top was pulled back to let the air and light in.

"We polished it up just for you!"Ron added, wrapping his arm over Hermione's shoulders.She smiled.

"Come on!"Harry called, jogging over to the coach.The rest followed quickly.Harry opened the side door.Ron jumped in and helped Hermione up.They sat down on the bench with their backs to the front.Amy started to climb in, but Harry grabbed her waist from behind and lifted her in.She squealed in surprise.Harry just grinned, climbing in after her.

"Whose driving?"Amy asked in sudden alarm.

"No one.We charmed the carriage to circle the lake, just like they're usually charmed to go to Hogwarts."Ron explained.Harry took the seat opposite Ron, closest to the door.Amy crept carefully across the middle of the carriage.Ron grinned mischievously and yelled out to the carriage. 

"Giddy Up!"

Amy fell backwards as the carriage took off.She landed in Harry's lap, her eyes looking straight into his.They stared at each other for a moment, lost in each other's eyes.Harry smiled kindly and helped her to sit up.She grinned nervously and blushed crimson.Then she reached out her leg and kicked Ron in the shin.

"OW!"He yelled."What was that for?"

"You know exactly what is was for and I'm not going to let you get away with it."She said, still smiling.Ron just flashed another mischievous smile and turned away.The sky had darkened, turning a mid-night blue.There was silence.

"So," Hermione searched for conversation."This was a sweet idea."

"Ummmmmmh" Amy mumbled in agreement.

"It was Ron's idea."Harry admitted.

"But Harry convinced Hagrid to lend us the carriage."Ron agreed.

"This is so romantic!You're both my heroes!" Hermione mocked, kissing Ron on the cheek and slowing moving to his lips.Soon they were both passionately kissing.Amy promptly lifted her head to the sky, not wishing to watch the two.

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight." She muttered softly.

"I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I make tonight."Harry finished, shifting closer to her.Amy turned to him and smiled.

"I didn't know wizards knew that poem."She admitted.

"I was raised by Muggles."Harry shrugged."You weren't.How do you know it?"He asked.

"My Muggle aunt taught it to me."She admitted."I just though it was pretty." She sighed, returning her gaze to the stars.

"It is."He replied, leaning a little closer to her.Suddenly she was aware of how close he was.She could smell the fresh pine scent of his hair.She lowered her eyes to meet his.They were flashing pools of emerald green.

"What did you wish for?"He asked.

"Nothing really."She replied, a little too quickly.

"Come on Amy!No secrets!"He laughed, backing away slightly to see her whole face.Amy glanced quickly over to Ron and Hermione, both of whom were deeply involved with each other.She looked back to Harry.

"Just that life was a little less complicated."She sighed.Harry nodded and returned his gaze to the stars.Amy did as well.A few moments passed.She shivered.

"Are you cold?"Harry asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"No."Amy answered; Harry quickly pulled his arm away.Amy was sorry of her answer."The stars just make me feel so alone and small."She whispered truthfully.

"I know how you feel."He replied softly, leaning in towards her again.This time she moved to him as well."They can make you feel like to whole universe is watching you, making you feel tiny and insignificant.So small it feels like you're worth nothing." His eyes never left hers.She smiled.

"Exactly."She replied.Their foreheads met and they rested against each other's heads for a moment.Amy could feel Harry's warm breath on her face.He leaned forward to kiss her.Amy moved the slightest bit forward as well.

A picture flashed across Harry's mind.Fiery red hair, a freckled nose and the softest brown eyes.Ginny.He pulled back suddenly, causing Amy to stumble the slightest bit forward.She caught herself quickly and regained her poise.She looked slightly ruffled and confused.Harry glanced over to Ron and Hermione, still kissing passionately.

"I'm sorry Amy."He began.

"For what?"Amy cut him off."Nothing's wrong.An honest, simple mistake that's all."She replied lightly."I think I would like to go back now."She added, her gaze looking solidly at her shoes.

"Sure."Harry answered."Castle!"He called out to the carriage.It took a sharp right turn causing Ron and Hermione to tumble to the floor.The carriage stopped short and they bumped their heads on the front of the bench.

"You did that on purpose Amy!"Ron snorted as he stood up and brushed off.

"And what if I did!"Amy laughed, returning as best she could to her normal cheerful self.Ron just glared at her in mocking anger.

"Let's go Hermione!"Amy laughed, jumping unassisted, out of the carriage.Hermione followed quickly and the two ran back to their dorms.****


	7. Fire's Burning

Moonlight Shining

A/N:Here you go.It's a cliff just to let you know and if I don't get enough reviews I will leave you here and you will never know what happens next!Muhahahahahahaha! So please review!

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H

Late Sunday evening Harry sat in front of the burning fire.Ron and Hermione were "out" and Amy was studying or sleeping in the dorms.He stared into the orange blaze.The flames licked the burnt wood.

"What is wrong with me!"He yelled aloud in the empty Common Room.He slammed his fist into the soft arm of the couch."I just don't understand!"He sighed, closing his eyes.The image of a soft red-haired girl, laughing, flashed across his eyes.He opened them quickly, but the image lingered in his mind.

"Why can't I stop thinking of you?"He asked."What is all this about?I've never felt this way before."He closed his eyes again and let the image cover his vision.She laughed and smiled.His vision whirled to the train station, his first time on the Hogwart's Express.Ginny's childish smiled flashed.Her eyes sparkled against her flushed face.She had grown up so much since then.

"I've always loved her."He murmured, almost inaudible.Someone behind him couched quietly.He whipped his head around to see Ginny standing behind him.His eyes widened in shock.Her red hair fell softly around her pale face.Her soft brown eyes gleamed with compassion and unshed tears.Her slim figure wore a blue silk nightgown, with spaghetti straps.

"How, how, long have you been standing there?"He asked in a horse whisper.

"Not long."She replied, moving around the couch and sat down in the space beside him.Harry blushed as his heart raced.He was so close to this beautiful creature.

"I have to talk to you."She said, looking right at him.Her eyes were sparkling pools of brown.

"Alright.And I you, but you go first."He replied, wondering exactly what she had heard him say.

"Okay."She took a deep breath and broke his gaze, now staring intently at her hands."Harry, Harry I love you.I always have."Harry opened his mouth to speak.Ginny lifted a hand and pressed it gently to his lips."Just listen."She removed her hand.He was left with a tingling sensation where she had touched him.

"I have always loved you, but I know you don't feel the same way.I must be very annoying and I've decided that if you don't love me then I love you enough to leave you alone.So just say it, Harry, and I'll leave you, and Amy, alone.For good."She concluded.Her gaze fluttered momentarily to his eyes, them back to her lap.A single tear creased her face.

"Ginny," He began, taking her hand in his.She didn't look up.He lifted one hand and raised her chin so she was looking in his eyes.

"Ginny, I love you."He said.Another tear slipped from her eye, closely followed by a third.

"Don't do this to me Harry.No you don't."She said, attempting a smile, but more tears simply streamed from her eyes.

"Ginny, I've been a moron.I couldn't handle it so I've buried everything I've ever felt about you.I just couldn't accept it.Everyone I've ever loved has died Ginny.I love you."

"Harry, I know you too well."Ginny said, shaking her head, her gaze returned to her lap.

"Ginny," He said.She lifted her head and he stared right into her warm brown eyes."You have no idea."She started to voice a response, but Harry leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.He leaned back, but she remained unmoved, staring at his in shock.

"Harry. . ."She whispered so lightly a breeze would have carried her words away.Harry pressed a gentle finger to her lips and leaned forward.This time she leaned into him and they met in a passionate kiss.Hinny's world reeled.Here she sat, kissing possibly the most famous boy in the wizarding world, the boy she loved, and he just said he loved her!She kissed him more passionately, realizing the emotion pouring out of him.Years of sadness and longing, denial and love.Her world spun again.They moved closer together as Harry ran his hands through her hair.She ran her hands over his strong muscular back.His kisses grew more and more intense.Ginny tried to return his passion.She was burning inside.He wrapped his arms gently around her neck and leaned back. She was pulled on top of him.It felt so good to be close to him.To feel his chest rise and fall heavily with his gasping breathes.She ran her hands down his arms and lifter her body slightly to run them across his chest.He sighed heavily and continued to kiss her.

Ginny felt her world tumble again, but this time it was because they were falling off the couch.She fell hard on her back, knocking the wind out of her.Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rolled over so she was on top again.

_"OH!He knows exactly how I feel!"_She thought, kissing him harder and rolling over again.They were dangerously close to the fire.Ginny could feel it burning warm on her back.Harry must have noticed too and a drip of sweat fell from his face.It landed on her cheek.He shifted his kisses to her cheek and kissed it off. She smiled and chewed his ear lob while his face was turned.Harry rolled off and over.Ginny went with him.Her kissed moved to his lightning scar.

It was scorching and burning like fired under her lips.He sighed heavily, holding back a moan.She continued and he rolled over again. She moved with him and they continued.A few seconds later she whacked her back into the side of the couch.Harry rolled the other way, closer to the fire, still kissing her fervently.

"Ginny."He breathed softly in her ear.

"Oi!Gin?Are you over. . . . BLOODLY HELL!!!!!!!!"


	8. Fury

Moonlight Shinning

Moonlight Shinning

By Amanda H

"Oi!Gin?Are you over. . . . BLOODLY HELL!!!!!!!!"Ron screamed, rounding the corner of the sofa, closely followed by Hermione.She immediately clapped her hands over her mouth and let out a muffled squeal.

"Harry," He began slowly, advancing on the two, "Get the Hell off my sister or I will. . . ."Harry didn't need to be told twice.He jumped up, straightened his robes and ran a hand through is hair.Ginny tried to stand.As she did she noticed her silk nightgown had worked its way up just above her thighs.She quickly untwisted it and shoved it back down, but not before Ron noticed and glared at her.She stood up beside Harry and tried to straighten her hair.

"What do you think you're doing?!"He screamed.Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off roughly."Hermione."He warned.She backed off."What in Hell do you think YOU ARE DOING!!!!!"He asked again, becoming more and more furious.

"Er. . ."Harry fumbled for words.

"I'll tell you exactly what!!You're taking advantage of my little sister because you know she has a crush on you!" He yelled, getting right up in Harry's face.This wasn't difficult for Ron since he was several inches taller.

"Ron!Back off!I love Harry and he said he loves me!"Ginny yelled, glancing quickly in Harry's direction.His loving eyes met hers and she continued."It's not _your_ business!"She approached the two. 

"Ginny, it is my business when my sister and my best friend, EX best friend, go around, go around, Urgh!"He shuttered.

"Ron it was nothing like that!"Harry protested.

"The Hell is wasn't!"He yelled.

"Please Ron," Ginny began.

"Ginny, do you have any idea what boys out age have on our minds?!"He yelled, taking her by the shoulders.Hermione giggled behind him, but he ignored her.

"Ron!"She sighed exasperatedly.Ron shuttered again and turned to Harry.

"Harry, if you _ever_ come near my sister again I will personally re-arrange your face and turn you over to you-know-who!"He threatened, smiling mockingly."Clear?"

"Ron," Harry began, "It really isn't any of your business."He said calmly."Ginny does _not_ need your protection, especially from me."He reasoned."I mean, she's going to have to date sometime, and you know I'm a nice person right?"Before Harry could finish Ron punched him in the face.He fell backwards and landed on the floor.

"Ron!"Hermione screamed, running forward and holding him back.Ginny scrambled to her knees and knelt by Harry's head.

"Ron!I can't believe you!"Hermione cried."What do you think you're doing?"

"Hermione, this has nothing to do with you."He snapped.

"Ron."Hermione began sternly.

"Hermione, it's okay."Harry moaned, lifting himself to a sitting position with Ginny's help.

"Leave _him_ alone Ginny."Ron ordered.Ginny glared at him, daggers in her eyes.She stayed where she was as Ron glared back.

"Stay away from my sister Harry!"Ron finished, bending down and grabbing Ginny's wrist.He forced her up."Com on!"Her ordered, pulling her away.She took a fleeting glance over her shoulder at Harry and allowed Ron to pull her away and up the Griffindor girl's staircase.Hermione remained to speak to Harry.As she approached him he stood and sat on the couch.His eye was already turning black and blue.

"Sometimes I could just throttle him!"Hermione fumed.

"I know the feeling."Harry winced, assessing the damage.

"You should go see Mme Pomfrey."She advised.

"Yeah, maybe I should."He agreed, though made no move to leave."You should sleep."

"Maybe."Hermione hesitated."Harry?"She asked.

"I love her."He nodded.

"I'm glad.I love Ron too."She smiled."Now I must sleep."She said, standing up."It's going to take all my strength to deal with Ron tomorrow."

"Goodnight.I'll go see Mme Pomfrey."

"Alright.Goodnight."Hermione headed to the girls dorm and Harry left through the portrait hole.


	9. Life returns to normal

Moonlight Shinning

Moonlight Shinning

By Amanda H

The next morning Harry arrived at breakfast with his eye nearly cleared, but the reminisce of a black eye still showed through.The story of last night had spread and many people pointed at him and whispered as he walked into the Great Hall alone.He glanced at Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting at one end of the table.Ron glared back at him and Harry decided it might be best not to sit with them.He took a seat next to Seamus.

"Hey Harry."He greeted him."I heard you were makin' out with Ginny last night and Ron whooped you!True?I guess.I can still see the black eye."

"Can you just not talk about it?"He asked, scooping some scrambled eggs onto his plate.

"Sure.Whatever Harry."He answered and returned to conversing with Dean.Harry eyes wandered from his plate to Ginny.She was staring at her plate, a lonely expression on her face.Suddenly she looked up, straight into his eyes.They smiled.Harry glanced at Hermione.She was speaking in a low, intense voice to Ron who kept shaking his head.He watched for a minute more until Ron finally consented.He stood. Harry quickly returned his eyes to his food.Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Harry, we need to talk."Ron said, in a low voice.Harry nodded and stood.He walked out of the Hall with Ron into the hallway.They turned into a deserted classroom.

"Harry, what were you doing?"Ron asked, more concerned than angry.

"Ron, I know.I'm sorry.But I really like Ginny.No, I love Ginny.She is a very special person and I don't know why I didn't see it sooner." He sighed.

"Well, I've been talking to Hermione and _most_ of what she said made sense.So I guess it's okay with me if you want to date," He winced at the word, "Ginny."He finished.

"Thanks Ron.It means a lot to me." Harry replied.It felt like a great weight had been lifted off his chest.He never realized how upset it made him to not have Ron.

"Alright.Let's go."Ron nodded, leading the way out of the room and back to the Great Hall.


	10. Life Isn't Simple

Moonlight Shining

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H

A/N: Now it's going to get better. I'm sick and tired of my boring intro stuff so here it gets better, I hope.

A/N: So, I'm going to skip a bit of time. It's been about two weeks. Ron forgave Harry. Ginny and Harry have a very serious relationship as do Ron and Hermione. Life is good and fairy simple. 

Hermione walked into the girl's dorm.She tried to move quietly, tiptoeing across the carpeted floor.She glanced over at the five beds.Seeing that Lavender, Parvati and Joanne weren't in yet and Amy lay awake on her bed she stopped tiptoeing and walked normally towards her trunk.She opened the lid with a loud thunk.

"Oh! What?!"Amy asked suddenly, sitting up in bed.

"Sorry Amy!"Hermione apologized, standing up from the floor."I thought you were awake."

"I was."Amy replied, lying back down."Just thinking."She closed her eyes.Hermione bent down and pulled her plain pink nightgown out of her trunk.

"About what?"She asked her friend.

"Nothing in particular."Amy answered non-chalently, her eyes remaining closed.

"Can I guess?"Hermione asked playfully, jumping up and hopping onto her own bed.

"No."Amy answered flatly, rolling over so her back was to Hermione.Hermione pulled her black robes over her head and slipped her nightgown on.She stood up and walked over to the mirror, on top of the dresser, located at the end of the room.She picked up her hairbrush and brought it over to Amy's bed.She sat down on the end of the bed and began bushing her own hair.

"Come on Amy.Please?"She pressed."I don't mean to pry. . ." 

"Fine.You want to know what I was thinking about?"Amy asked, sitting up, rather upset.Hermione nodded meekly."I was composing a letter to the Headmaster."She raised her head in the air resolutely.

"Dumbledoor?Why?"Hermione asked curiously.

"I just thought it would be nice to know him.Outside of school."She answered honestly.

"You could always ask Harry.He know Dumbledoor."Hermione replied.She watched carefully as Amy's shoulders tightened.Amy shrugged.

"I could, but I don't think so.I'd like to know him myself."

"Fair enough."Hermione replied lightly, still watching Amy closely."So, what were you thinking about before that?"

"How you would get a letter to the Headmaster."She answered.Hermione finished brushing her hair.She took Amy by the shoulders and turned her so she was facing her back.She snapped the top of her clip and pulled the net out of her hair.Her golden copper hair tumbled down her back until it brushed the bedcovers.

"I don't understand how you can lie on that net!"Hermione exclaimed.

"I just don't think about it."Amy answered.Hermione lifted her brush and ran it through her silky hair.

"So what were you thinking about before that?"She asked. 

"Before lying on my hair net?"She asked.

"No!Before getting a letter to the Headmaster!"Hermione exclaimed tugging purposefully on Amy's hair. 

"Ummmmmm.I was thinking about what the Headmaster is like outside of school."She answered tucking a stray stand of hair behind her ear.Hermione laid down the brush and separated the hair to make a braid.

"Before that?"She pressed.

"The teachers outside of school.I was wondering if Professeur McGonagal ever lets her hair down!"She turned to face Hermione and smiled.Hermione smiled back, but she could tell neither smile was sincere.She grabbed her half finished braid and pulled Amy's head back around.

"Before that?"She asked lightly.

"I suppose the students at Hogwarts."She answered, her tone becoming flat.

"Specifically?' Hermione asked.

"Fourth years."She answered, her voice sounding dead.

"Specifically?"

"Griffindors."Her voice was becoming quieter.

"Specifically?"Hermione continued, knowing she was nearing a nerve.

"Specifically?"Amy repeated, her voice barely audible.

"Yes."Hermione answered gently.

"Specifically. . ."Amy repeated, her voice fading away as though trying desperately to think of a lie. 

"FINE!"She finally yelled, turning around to face Hermione, her unfinished braid whipped passed Hermione's face.

"You want to know what I was thinking about?!"She asked angrily.Hermione nodded softly.

"FINE!HARRY AND GINNY!!!HARRY AND GINNY!!!!"She yelled at the top of her lungs."Are you happy now?!"she continued, her voice slightly quieter.She was losing her edge as her anger ebbed away."What do you want me to say Hermione!?"She half cried, melting into a puddle on her bed.

"Oh Amy."Hermione soothed, taking her friend's hand."I'm sorry. . ."

"No.You're not."Amy sobbed, "But you don't have to be.You were right."Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Amy continued."I don't know!I just don't know anymore!I feel so lost!"She sobbed.Hermione took her arm and helped her to a sitting position.Amy wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Hermione."She said, forcing a weak smile.

"No problem."Hermione smiled and hugged her.She pulled away slowly."You really do like him don't you?"She asked gently. 

"Is it that obvious?"Amy asked, concerned.Hermione just smiled and gestured to the area around them.The two laughed.

"I guess it is.But I don't just like him.I really, uncontrollably, head over heals like him."She said dreamily, gazing at the ceiling.Hermione smiled at her sincerity.

"Can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kind of thing?"She asked smiling.

"Yeah!"Amy answered, bouncing a little more happily on the bed."But what does a fence have to do with anything.Isn't the World Series a muggle game?"She asked, slightly confused.

"Actually, it is.But it's just a quote from an old muggle movie.A romance."She added, smiling teasingly.

"It's just like that!"She admitted."Hermione?"She leaned closer and looked her friend in the eye, hers shinning with truth and hope."I think I'm in love with Harry Potter."Hermione's eyes opened wide and she hugged her.

"Amy that's wonderful."She whispered in her ear.

"No!It isn't!"She protested, pushing Hermione away."It's worse now that he's with Ginny!I mean I used to just love sitting with him during meals and classes, doing homework together or just being close."She gushed.Hermione nodded."But now he's with Ginny."She added sadly, picking at the coverlet.

"So tell him how you feel."Hermione began excitedly."Tell him and see what he says.Maybe he likes you too, he just didn't think you liked him.He is shy."

"Oh Hermione!"There are a million reasons why I couldn't!"Amy answered exasperatedly.

"Name three."Countered Hermione.

"One, I couldn't do that to Ginny.Two, I'm _sure_ he doesn't feel the same way and three it's their destiny to be together.You can see it in they're eyes.Oh!His eyes!"She breathed, flopping back on bed."I drown every time I look in them."Hermione sighed and lay down beside her.

"That is the silliest thing I've ever heard.You cannot tell someone's destiny by looking in their eyes."Hermione mocked.

"Yes you can!"Amy insisted."And from the way they look at each other.Even before they got together I could tell."Her forlorn facewas truthful.

"And how do you know hummmm?"Hermione asked."I wouldn't be so sure he doesn't reciprocate your feelings until I asked him."She said sitting up.Amy rose as well.

"Well, I am.Besides, what would I say?'Hi Harry.I know you're going out with Ginny right now and it's your destiny to be together, but I just had to get it off my chest.I'm in love with you!'Yeah right!"

"Come on Amy!"Hermione protested.

"Well, what else would I say?"She asked.

"I don't know, but it deserves more thought.I'll get back to you.For now try not to think about it.It's making you miserable." Hermione advised, walking over to her own bed.

"Oh yeah!I'll just put the whole thing on the back burner!You don't think I've tried!Easier said that done."Amy concluded sarcastically.She gathered her now messy hair in her hands and began a second braid.She smiled.

"You should have seen how you and Ron acted before you got together."She giggled.

"We didn't do anything!"Hermione protested.

"Anything my foot!And I only saw the last bit!Who knows what you were like last year!"She burst into a fit of laughter.Hermione lifted her pillow and whacked Amy, who had doubled over in laughter.She sat up and stopped laughing.With mock severity she reached for her pillow. 

"Now this is war!"She said, whacking Hermione back.They burst out laughing, hitting each other with the feather pillows until they couldn't breath for laughing.


	11. Sneeky Peekers

A/N: It was ever so kindly pointed out to me by one of my friends the other day that I have been spelling "Shinning" wrong ev

A/N:It was ever so kindly pointed out to me by one of my friends the other day that I have been spelling "_Shinning" _wrong every time I write my title.It's not my fault I can't spell.Well, I stand corrected.You are now reading "Moonlight _Shining_".Thank you!

Nightfall:The movie quote is from "It Takes Two".The Olson twins' movie!

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H

"Ron, I don't think this is right."

"Oh Come on Harry!I've got to know what she says about me to her friends!"Ron insisted, fiddling with a small red device."Besides, I'm only doing it so I can get some idea of what I can do for our date in Hogsmede this weekend."He explained.

"It really is an invasion of privacy."Harry's hesitant voice continued.

"Not _really_.It's just this once."Ron rationalized.

"Alright. I suppose."Harry paused and looked at the device."So how does it work anyway?"He asked.

"Well," Ron began, "It's called a Peekerphone.I've hid the other end in Hermione's robes.It looks like a little red bead, but really it's a magical microphone, which will pick up anything said in the room.Then it transmits it back to this end."He explained.

"Do we both get to hear it?"Harry asked, leaning closer.

"Nope, just the person who holds this up to their ear.That'll be me since it's my Peekerphone."Harry sighed.

"Fine, but tell me every word!"He insisted.

"I will."Ron promised, "Now do me a favour and run out to the common room to see if Hermione's still there."Harry dashed out of the room and returned a few second later.

"She just went up the stairs."He panted.

"Good!I'll tell you everything they say."Ron said as he flicked the piece on and stuck it in his ear.He could hear Hermione opening the door to the room and her light footsteps as she walked in.

"What's going on?!"Harry whispered impatiently.

"She's just walking in."Reported Rom.Suddenly there was a loud thunk snapping Ron back to attention.

_"Oh!What?" _Came a startled voice.

_"Sorry Amy! I thought you were awake!"_Hermione apologized.

"Hermione woke Amy up."Ron told Harry.

_"I was.Just thinking."_

"Amy was awake, just thinking."Ron continued.Harry leaned in.

_"About what?" _

_"Nothing in particular."_

_"Can I guess?"_

_"No."_There was some rustling and then farther away that before the voices continued.

_"Come on Amy please!I don't mean to pry. . ."_

"Hermione's prying into Amy's business."Ron said with a smile.

"Kind of like we're doing?"Harry asked with a smile.

"No.Shhhhhh." Ron hushed.

_"Fine."_

"Amy's going to tell her!"Ron continued excitedly.

_"I was composing a letter to the Headmaster."_Ron continued to listen and reported everything said to Harry.

"Hermione just keeps pressing this."Ron sighed."I don't know what she's waiting for Amy to say."He shrugged his shoulders at Harry."I mean, she could just let it go already.It's obsessive.Amy's not going to tell her anything important."He rambled, only half listening.Suddenly Ron stopped his eyes went wide with amazement.He opened his mouth, shut it again and glanced over at Harry.

"Well?What is it?"Harry asked, leaping over to Ron's bed.

"Shhhhhhhh!"Ron commanded.He listened intently.

"Okay, now they're talking about the 'World Series'."Ron said, confused.

"What did they say before that?"Harry insisted.Before Ron could think of a good answer Amy's voice caught his attention.

_"I think I'm in love with Harry Potter."_

At this Ron fumbled to take the piece out of his ear._"I should not be hearing this!"_He thought franticly.

"What Ron?!What is it?!"Asked Harry excitedly, grabbing Ron by the shoulders.

"_You_ don't need to know!"Ron mumbled, still fumbling with the Peekerphone.

"What!What!Come on Ron!You said you'd tell me!"Harry continued, now trying to grab the piece from Ron's ear.

"Harry!"Ron yelled trying to pull away.

_"I couldn't do that to Ginny."_Amy's voice said in his ear.

"At least someone is thinking of my sister."Ron mumbled unconsciously.

"What about Ginny?"A concerned Harry asked, letting go of Ron.This gave Ron enough time to pull out the Peekerphone and switch it off.He quickly jumped off the bed, threw it in his open trunk and slammed the self-locking lid.He smiled triumphantly.Harry slunk back to his own bed.

"Please Ron?"Harry pleaded from his bed.

"No way!"Ron said, shaking his head as he climbed back into his bed. 

"You're breaking your promise you know.You said you'd tell me everything they said."Harry explained, lying down on his back.

"Some things are better left unsaid."Ron answered, pulling his side curtain closed."G'night Harry."

"G'night Ron."Harry muttered back.Ron heard the rustle of his curtains being closed.He lay pondering what he had heard for a long time.The rest of the boys came in and got into bed.He could hear Neville snoring.

_"Amy liked Harry?Not only liked, but loved?I'm in over my head."_He thought, before falling into a dream filled sleep.


	12. Usual Discoveries

A/N: Well, I was greatly disappointed by the number of reviews for my last chapter

A/N:Well, I was greatly disappointed by the number of reviews for my last chapter.I'm hoping for more this time!Please?!

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H

Ron walked through the next day very distracted.He hardly paid attention in class and sat staring into space instead of doing his homework.Harry didn't give it much thought.He supposed that Hermione had said something about Ron to upset him.

_"That's what he gets for eavesdropping."_Harry thought.

Amy was also very distant and quiet.She felt very nervous after her confession the night before and stayed very close to Hermione.Hermione tried to no avail to comfort her.She was so busy looking after Amy that Hermione didn't notice how Ron, pulling Harry behind him, had been avoiding them all day.Harry did, but thought nothing of it except that Ron couldn't face Hermione.Harry disappeared, without telling anyone at lunch, but returned slightly before potions and hurried to catch up with Ron. 

Ron and Harry were the first to leave the Common Room that evening, leaving Hermione and Amy in their secluded corner.Once upstairs Ron searched the dormitory for other occupants.He found none since it was relatively early.

"Harry, we've got to try the Peekerphone again."Ron began his pre-planned speech, but Harry interrupted.

"I thought you might say that."He replied smiling.

"You did?I thought you didn't like the idea."Ron replied, confused.

"Well, I think it's worth another try if we can _both_ hear."Harry began, emphasizing both.Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Harry continued.

"So I popped down to Hogesmede at lunch using the one-eyed witch and picked up this!"He drew a small purple box out from under his pillow.

"You just attach it to your end of the Peekerphone and it plays the words out loud!"He grinned broadly.Ron frowned.

"Maybe we shouldn't try it again.Invasion of privacy and all."Ron rambled, trying desperately to think of an excuse.

"Nonsense Ron!"Harry grinned, hopping over to Ron's bed and leaning over the end.He fished for the Peekerphone in Ron's open trunk.It'll be fine!"He added, sitting up, Peekerphone in hand.He attached the speaker.

"Jump up and see if Hermione has gone up to bed."Ron slowly slumped off. 

_"Harry would have to find out sooner or later."_He thought.

_"Now maybe I can find out what's bothering Ron, and help him."_Harry thought.

Ron returned after a brief look.

"Amy and Hermione just went up.The rest of the girls are still in the Common Room."He reported glumly, slumping onto the bed.

"Great!Here we go!"Harry announced, flicking the switch.

"Hermione I'm tired and we could use a little more privacy.Let's go up to the Dormitory."Amy suggested.Hermione nodded and helped her friend to her feet.They started up the stairs.Over her shoulder, Hermione noticed Ron disappearing up the boy's staircase.They entered their room and walked over to their respective beds.Amy slumped exhaustedly onto hers, while Hermione searched her trunk for her nightgown.She quickly found it and threw it on her bed.She pulled her robes over her head.As she did so a small red bead dropped to the ground.As it hit the carpeted floor it made a distinctive '_ping'_.Amy sat up and Hermione pulled her black robes back over her head.Curiously she bent down and picked up the ball.A look of sudden realization crossed over her face.Quickly she stuffed the ball under the covers of her bed, threw her pillow on top and sat on it.

"What?!"Amy asked, concerned,"A bomb?"her fear was recognizable.

"No!No!"Hermione said, the lowered her voice to a whisper."It's a Peekerphone."

"A what?" 

"A Peekerphone."Hermione repeated, her voice still low."It allows other people to eavesdrop on conversations.Someone has the other end of this one."She pointed to where she sat, "and can hear every word we said."

"Now?"Amy asked, very quietly.

"No.I think I've muffled it."

"Good!"Amy replied in her normal voice.She thought for a moment."I bet Ron has the other end!"She grinned mischievously."It would be just like him!Probably as a joke or to find out what we say about him!"She giggled, batting her eyelashes at Hermione.Hermione's smile disappeared and was replaced by a very distinguished frown.

"I wonder how long it's been there."She stated, looking around the room.Amy's playful smile vanished.Her eyes were wide as her jaw dropped in fear.

"Last night."She whispered, barely audible.

"Now that I really think about it Amy, Ron's been avoiding us all day.He looked spaced out in class too."Hermione considered.

"He heard."She whispered, a new level of panic crossing her face. "That means Harry heard."Slowly Amy fell on to her back, arms out to both sides.

"I'll die if he knows."

"Not necessarily."Hermione pondered."Harry was acting normally.Maybe he didn't hear."

"You think?"Amy ventured, sitting back up, a flicker of hope crossing her face.

"Yeah."She continued."Ron was the only one acting weird.And Harry's not the kind to ignore things.He probably would have talked to you today."She said, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Oh!What a relief!"Amy sighed, but the nervousness didn't leave her face.

"I don't think Ron knows exactly what to do.He doesn't want to tell Harry, but he can't talk to you because that would mean admitting he was spying on us."She furrowed her brow in thought."I've got an idea that just might help him out."She told Amy mysteriously.

"It's been quiet for a really long time."Harry ventured after 10 minutes of sitting in front of a silent Peekerphone."Do you think it's broken?"

"No.Hermione's robes are probably covering it.Maybe she'll move them."Ron advised.

_"What am I saying?Hermione don't move your robes!"_Ron thought frantically. Just then they heard some rustling and the voices came through clear.

_"I'm so tried Amy!"_Hermione moaned._"Running around, pretending to be Ron's girlfriend all day is very tiring!"_

_"I can't believe you go along with him!What a prat!"_Amy's voice agreed.Ron's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Prat?Pretending?"He gasped.

"Oh Ron.Now I see why you didn't want to tell me."Harry's sympathetic voice said."You want me to switch it off?"He asked his hand moving for the switch.Ron reached out a hand, covering the switch.His eyes stayed glued to the box.

_"I mean he can't get a __single__ potion right!His transfigured snake still looked like a rope.He can't even levitate a feather."_She continued.Ron sat, aghast on the bed.

_"I don't see how you can put up with the blundering idiot.Why do you?"_

_"Good question.He's so protective to!"_She laughed out loud.Amid giggles she said, _"Next thing you know he'll be spying on me!"_Ron turned bright red until the tips of his ears blended with his hair.

_"He's so gangly and awful!Maybe I won't put up with it!I mean why don't I just break it off?"_She asked.

_"Sounds like a plan to me!Let me come along, just to see his face!"_Amy laughed.

_"Great!Come along!Let's go down to the Common Room right now!They're probably still there."_She suggested. Ron switched off the Peekerphone, still staring at it.

"Ron, you really should go talk to her."Harry whispered.Ron didn't move."Ron!Earth to Ron!"Harry called waving his hand in front of his face.

"She hates me."Ron whispered.

"You really should go talk to her."Harry continued.

"She really hates me.An I loved, no, love her."Just then Dean burst into the room.

"Hey Ron!"He called, rushing over to his bed."Hermione's in the Common Room.She wants to talk to you.I'd hurry 'causeshe looks mad!"and with that he swung out of the room.

"Come on Ron."Harry coxed, helping Ron to his feet."Let's go."He helped him to the stairs when they reached the bottom they spotted Hermione standing with her hands on her hips.Behind her was a very bubbly Amy.They were both at the very front of the Common Room.Hermione's stern, angry gaze bore right through him.He began to walk over.Most eyes in the room were trained on him or Hermione.

"Ron!"She yelled."Here now!"She commanded pointing in front of her.Inside her heart was breaking for him, but it was for his own good.

Many first years giggled as Ron scurried in front of her, his head slightly bent.

"Come on!"She commanded, heading through the parting crowd towards the portrait hole.Amy bounced along behind her, clearly enjoying the scene.Ron flowed, obediently.Harry brought up the rear.As they neared the portrait hole Amy turned to face Harry.She shook her finger in the air and smiled.

"Ah Ah!Not you Harry!"She informed, turning and continuing behind Ron.Harry almost told her "that it was Hermione breaking up with Ron.Why should she get moral support and not Ron", but thought better of it.He turned around to face Ginny and her friends.She was grinning mischievously.He walked towards them.

"Don't you ever think about trying that on me!"He told her.The other fourth years giggled as he kissed her lightly and sat next to her in an empty chair.

A/N:Just a great big thank-you to those of you who did review! ***Smiles and hugs each and every person, which really doesn't take long since very few R&R***

Nightfall, Krissy, Sean, Emily Franklin (especially big hug to you since you are so diligent with your reviews!), Angel of Music, AnimeGirl and Me, Myself, & I!!!!!!

You people are the BEST!!!!!!!!!


	13. Secrets

A/N: Well, I got NO reviews for my last chapter, but I'm still going to post for hope that you will review this chapter

A/N:Well, I got NO reviews for my last chapter, but I'm still going to post for hope that you will review this chapter!Please!Thank You!

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H

Hermione stomped angrily down the hallway.Amy bounced cheerfully ahead of Ron to be beside her.Ron shuffled gloomily, slumped over, behind them.Soon Hermione reached an empty charms classroom.She pulled out her wand.

"Allhamora!"she commanded.The door swung open and she stomped into the dark room.She pointed her wand at the wall lanterns.

"Ignento!"She continued, lighting the lamps around the room.She stomped over to a desk, roughly pulled out the chair and sat down.She stared harshly at Ron.Amy bounced over and stood behind the fuming Hermione.Ron shuffled over and sat in the seat beside her.

"Ron."Her voice asked."Do you think I wanted to break up with you?"She asked in a stern tone.He nodded, not looking up."Whatever gave you that idea?"She asked, her tone slightly mocking.He looked up and opened his mouth, but closed it sharply.

"That's what I thought."Hermione answered triumphantly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Recognize this?"Amy asked, holding out the Peekerphone.

"Hey!My Peekerphone!"He answered making a grab for it.Amy pulled it back sharply.

"Uh, Ron."Hermione reminded him.

"Oh.Yeah."He answered, sitting back down."Well. . . . er." 

"Why Ron?"Hermione asked.

"I only wanted to know what you say about me.I'm sorry."He pleaded."So you really don't hate me?"He ventured, hesitantly.

"No, of course not.I love you."She leaned over and peaked him affectionately on the cheek.

"How long has it been there?"Amy asked softly.

"The last two nights."He answered, quietly.Though she tried to remain composed, the colour drained from Amy's face as she fell into the chair beside Hermione.

"No No!"Ron answered."Harry didn't hear it!All I had was the earpiece last night.Today he went out and bought the speaker.I didn't tell him a word of what you said last night Amy."He rushed.Amy looked slightly relieved, but her face did not regain any of its colour.

"But you heard it, and it was meant for Hermione's ears only."

"Well,"Just then footsteps sounded in the hallway.Hermione jumped out of her chair, pulling out her wand.

"Fine Incantium!"She whispered.All the lights went out.The three ducked down, trying to blend in with the soft moonlight streaming in through the window.Professor McGonalgal walked by the classroom hurriedly.She did not see the figures hunched inside.Once she had passed Hermione re-lit the lights.Ron was the first to speak.

"Do you really Amy?"He asked.Amy looked puzzled.

"Do you really love him?"Amy's eyes softened as she smiled.

"Yes."She answered.

"Wow."He answered."Now what?What about my sister?"He looked from one girl to the other.

"We've decided to let it be for now.Amy's alright with it."Hermione paused, glancing at Amy."And she really doesn't want us to do anything.So all _you_ have to do is keep quiet.Not a word to anyone.Especially not Harry."

"So basically, keep my mouth shut and pretend it never happened?"He asked.

"Yes."Answered Amy.

"Well, I can help keep your mouth shut."Hermione said, smiling as she leaned over and drew Ron into a passionate kiss.Amy watched from the side and sighed.After several seconds she began to sigh impatiently and yawn loudly.They broke apart.

"With that kind of incentive I don't think I'll have any trouble."Ron grinned ear to bright red ear.Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Let's go."Amy suggested."It's late."

"Wait!"Ron exclaimed."What'll we tell Harry?"

"How about one of his best friends is in love with him?!"A drawling voice sneered from the doorway.The trio whirled around to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the doorway.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"Ron spat.Malfoy sauntered into the room.

"Just a little eavesdropping of my own.I'd have to say tonight was fairly successful."He sneered.

"How much did you hear Malfoy?"Amy asked quietly.

"Enough to get your lover friend very mad at you."He smiled maliciously.Amy gulped silently."Perhaps I should just go tell him what I heard?"He asked, provocatively, edging towards the door.

"No!Don't!"Amy called, springing forward.

"And what is to stop me?"He sneered.

"Me!"Yelled Ron, lunging towards him, wand outstretched, though it looked like he was more likely to punch him.Hermione grabbed him by his robes and struggled to hold him back. 

"Ron!That won't solve anything!"She yelled.

"The heck it won't!"He yelled back, lunging forward again.Draco moved sideways slightly, avoiding Ron's punch and causing him to land on the floor with a thud.Ron stood up and walked back to the others, his pride damaged.

"What Malfoy?"Amy asked meekly.

"Well, let's see.Transfiguration homework for the rest of the year and oh, let's see.A date for the upcoming Yule Ball for now."He drawled.

"That's blackmail!"Hermione retorted.

"Smart Granger!"Malfoy sneered.Hermione's face flushed."No more work for my most difficult subject and an excuse not to go with Pansy Parkinson.Perfect for now.Or, shall I go inform Potter of your little chat?"He mocked.

"Fine."Amy agreed, bowing her head.

"Excellent.See you in Transfiguration tomorrow.Oh! And try to find something nice to wear to the ball.I can't be seen with a witch rags like those.I told you you'd be sorry if you didn't choose better friends."He smirked and sauntered off down the hall.

Ron fumed.

"That evil, manipulative, sneaky, conniving,"He mumbled.

"Why did you let him walk all over you like that?"Hermione asked, hugging Amy. 

"I can't let Harry find out.I just can't."She said, breaking out of the hug."Not a word you two."She told them.

"Nothing."They both agreed. 

"Let's head back."Hermione suggested.She extinguished the lamps and they walked out of the room.Hermione locked the door behind them.They reached the door to Griffindor and Ron gave the password (silver snitches).As they entered Harry jumped up and rushed over to Ron.

"It's okay Ron.We can talk upstairs."He shot an angry look at Hermione.

"Harry, I'm fine really.We didn't break up."Harry looked at him. 

"Really?"He asked surprised.

"Yeah.We, uh, she, uh."He fumbled.

"I found the Peekerphone."Hermione said, holding it up.

"Oh."Harry sighed, taking it from her outstretched hand."Sorry."

"It's alright."Amy replied brightly, smiling too cheerfully."Hermione.Let's go to bed."She suggested.Hermione nodded and followed her up the girl's staircase after a brief goodnight kiss from Ron.

"Just to keep me quiet until morning."He mumbled in her ear.She smiled. 

A/N:Anyway, R&R!Please!!!!!!!!!I also need some ideas for what is yet to come!I'm stuck!Also, please R&R my songfic One Tin Soldier (a.k.a. Final Battle).The song is my absolute favourite!Thanks!

Life, Love and Happiness!


	14. Just Leave Me Alone!

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter

A/N:Well, here's the next chapter.A little different.I don't know if you'll like it.I might have gone a bit over the edge.Tell me what you think.

This chapter is dedicated to: Nightfall – Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews.Yes, it was a typo about the H/Hr. I corrected it in chapter 2. And yes, I AM CANADIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H

Amy sat on the window ledge of the owlry gazing out at the crisp morning sun.It glowed a pale orange colour above the horizon.Owls fluttered in and settled themselves behind her.She lovingly stroked Tancy's (her tawny owl) feathers.She cooed softly and nestled into Amy's lap.Amy sighed.

_"Could life be any more perfect?"_She asked herself, once again gazing at the breathtaking world.

_"Only if Harry were sitting here beside me."_She thought, immediately chastising herself.

_"It's not going to happen.Give up already!"_She ordered, but her orders were in vain since she continued to sit on the windowsill and fantasize.She glanced out at the rising sun again, only it wasn't rising anymore.It had risen and now gleamed brightly above the trees.

_"Good thing I already ate."_She thought, standing and setting Tancy back on her perch.She picked up her bag and walked out of the owlry, heading for Care of Magical Creatures.She walked along, quite preoccupied in her thoughts, until something hit her leg.She turned her head to see Malfoy walking along beside her.

"Malfoy?"She asked puzzled.

"And a good morning to you too Miss Quizzlequon."He smirked.

"Shouldn't you be off torturing more unfortunate souls?"She asked skeptically.

"I could."He answered lightly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then why don't you?" 

"I enjoy the pleasure of you company of course Miss Quizzlequon."

"Alright _Mister_ Malfoy."She replied mockingly as he opened the front door for her.She stepped outside and felt the cool breeze nip her nose.She smiled in spite of herself.

"Enjoying the pleasure of my company?"Malfoy asked slyly. 

"No."She answered and continued walking.

"Fine with me.You're not exactly the best conversationalist yourself."The two walked in silence until they were almost at Hagrid's hut.

"Well, Miss Quizzlequon, enjoy another class of staring at Potter."He mocked.She glared at him."Temper, temper."He scolded.She shook her head and ran the rest of the way over to her friends.

"Did you just arrive with Malfoy?"Harry asked amazed.Amy blushed.

"Yeah, I guess."She answered.Hermione looked at her quizzically while Ron looked apologetic and at the same time ready to kill someone.Amy shrugged.

"What are we studying today?"She asked, changing the subject.

Amy sat studying in the library on Thursday afternoon.Hermione had class and Ron and Harry were off somewhere.Amy felt her time was better spent studying for the History of Magic test the next day.She sat quietly with her head bent over a book.

"Good afternoon Miss Quizzlequon!"A voice called loudly right behind her ear.She jumped noticeably and stood up.

"Malfoy!"She screeched.Several people turned to look at them.She shoved him."Go away!"Eyes stayed glued to the two.

"Now, now Miss Quizzlequon, manners, manners, aren't you going to offer me a seat?"He asked expectantly, still quiet loudly.He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Harry Potter."She gulped.

"Sure, I mean of course, Malfoy, sit."She motioned awkwardly to the chair beside her.He nodded in agreement and sat down.Most people returned to their work.

"You don't have to humiliate me you know."She hissed quietly, trying to appear engrossed in her book.

"But of course I do!"He smirked."Have you got a quill and parchment?"

"Yes."She sighed angrily, pulling them out of her bag and handing them to him.

"Thank you.One should always be pleasant."He said sarcastically.Amy rolled her eyes.The two worked in silence for several minutes.Amy grew exceedingly uncomfortable as Malfoy scribbled on his parchment.Finally she stood up and packed her supplies into her bag.

"Where are you going?"He asked, surprisingly kindly.

"Back to my dorm.Bye."She answered and turned to leave.

"Bye."He replied and turned back to his work.She walked to the door, unaware of his eyes following her retreating figure with a smile.

Amy sat in Charms class gazing out the window.She sighed to herself.Hermione cast a disapproving look at her over her shoulder, but Amy paid it no attention.She was too captivated by the crisp outdoors.It was now late December and the Christmas holidays were approaching quickly.Amy sighed again as a pink Fwooper flew by out side and into the Forbidden Forest.

"And that will be all for today class.You are dismissed."Professor Flitwick concluded, stepping off his stool and exciting through the teachers door at the front of the class.Hermione and the other students began to gather their books and leave.Amy didn't notice until Hermione prodded her hard in the side with her wand.

"OW!"She exclaimed, realizing it was the end of class and hurrying to gather her parchment."What was that for?"

"I wanted to see if you were dead."Hermione replied, "But I don't think dead people sigh as much as you."She laughed, hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

"Alright, alright!Can't a girl do a _little_ daydreaming?"She sighed sarcastically.

"Nope!Come on!We'll be late for Herbology.Harry and Ron have already left."Hermione said, shifting her weight from side to side.Her book bag bulged threateningly.Amy nodded and picked up her notebook.It slipped from her moist hands and fell to the ground, scattering papers everywhere.

"Oh!Confound everything!"She scowled, bending down the pick up her parchment.Hermione groaned impatiently.Amy glanced up.

"Go on Hermione.I'll run to catch up."Hermione nodded and hurried from the room.Students for the next class had already begun to enter the room.Amy grasped the last of her parchment in her hands and stuffed it into her bag.She lifted it up over her shoulder and rushed from the room.She flew down the hallways on her way outside.Someone began running beside her.She turned her head to see Malfoy jogging along beside her.

"My, you keep up a starling pace!"He smirked, but continued with her.

"Shut up Malfoy, I don't have time for you today!"She snapped and picked up her pace. 

"Bad day?"He mocked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."She retorted.

"Not really."He replied coolly."Harry making you upset?"He drawled, sneering evilly.Amy glared at him."Touchy subject eh?That's alright."Amy stooped suddenly and whirled around to face him.

"Malfoy, I really don't have the time or the patience to put up with you today so _please_ just leave me alone."She yelled, turning back around and walking quickly away.He merely sneered and caught up to her.

"You sure there's nothing I could do to make you feel better?"He asked, mysteriously.She shook her head adamantly."I'm sure I could find something. . ."His sentence trailed off as he put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around, catching her lips in his.

She let out a muffled squeal, her eyes wide in shock.He wrapped his arms around her back to keep her from backing away.Instead he pulled her closer, and licked the inside of her lips with his tongue.She closed her eyes as he pressed through her closed lips and into her mouth.His tongue wrapped around hers and she found herself returning the kiss.He held her a second longer and ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth.Then he broke away.

"You have class Miss Quizzlequon."He replied calmly and turned to walk in the other direction.Amy stood, stunned, in the hallway for several seconds before realizing that she did indeed have class.She shook her head and instead turned to head back to the girl's dorm.

A/N:I know, a bit overboard and predictable.I always appreciate feedback.


	15. Rumors - Confirmed

A/N: Thank you for reviewing

A/N: Thank you for reviewing!I'm much happier now!See how much faster I post if you review?Thank you to Nightfall, Ms. Hermione and Draco's Cutie Gal.

This chapter is dedicated to: Draco's Cutie Gal - In hopes that it will be less predictable! 

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H

Hermione left Herbology with Harry and Ron. They were all headed to the infirmary, the only logical place Amy could be.Hermione had just left her after charms and she had never showed up in Herbology.The three grew increasingly worried through class.Finally, when Professor Sprout dismissed them they practically ran to the school.On their way Hermione spotted someone moving around the lake.She turned her head and immediately stopped Harry and Ron.

"I know where Amy is."She said.

"Where?"Ron asked anxiously. 

"Out by the lake.See?"She asked, pointing to a figure slowly running around the lake.

"Yeah!Come on!"Harry said, and began heading to her.Hermione grabbed the back of his cloak.

"I'll go talk to her.You two go up to the castle.It's freezing out here."She said with a shiver.A few snow flurries gently drifted down from the sky.

"Look!The first snow!"Ron exclaimed.The three smiled.

"Here Hermione, take my cloak."Ron offered, taking off his wore maroon cloak and draping it over Hermione's shoulders."I only have to get to the castle.Who knows how long you'll be out here."He grinned and kissed her on the cheek.Then he and Harry turned back to the castle and began to walk.

Hugging the cloaks close to her body, Hermione jogged over to Amy.She was running around the lake.Once she got closer Hermione could see she was wearing nothing but a lilac muggle tank top and shorts.She was going quite quickly and Hermione had to go fairly fast to keep up with her.Finally she was in sync with Amy.

"Amy you must be freezing!Here put this on."She took Ron's cloak off her shoulders to put over Amy, but she shrugged it off.

"I don't want a cloak."She said roughly.

"Amy!It's SNOWING!!!!!"She yelled."You'll die of cold."

"You know as well as I you can't die of cold unless you get hypothermia.I'm still moving, so I can't get hypothermia.Besides, if I did, the castle is 100 meters away."She replied.Hermione sighed (as best she could while running at such speeds) and decided to change the subject.

"Where were you?"She asked.

"Running."Amy answered.

"But you missed class!!"Hermione protested.

"I know.I needed to think."She answered, still going at a steady pace.

"But you don't even run!"She continued.

"Yes I do."Amy answered, finally looking over at Hermione."I usually go in the early morning or late evening.Every time you get up in the morning and I'm already gone or I'm already up, I've been running.And every time I leave to go to bed a little early I go running."

"Why?"Hermione asked.She was beginning to become short of breath, keeping up such a fast pace.

"It helps me clear my mind.I don't have to think.And if I want to, it's easier to concentrate on one thing if I put it to the pounding of my feet."She replied.Hermione listened.Her footfalls were very steady.

"Kind of like meditating?"Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I guess."They continued in silence for several more seconds before Hermione could run no farther.

"Amy, can. . . we . . . take. . . a break?"She panted.

"Sure."Amy replied, stopping, and leaning on her knees.Hermione stopped running, but kept walking.

"It's not good for your muscles if you just stop."She told Amy.

"I know, believe me, I know."Amy replied and began walking."Walk with me?"She asked.Hermione nodded and started around the lake again with Amy.

"So why didn't you tell anyone you ran?"Hermione asked.

"I didn't want people to come with me."She answered, glancing sideways at Hermione.She frowned.

"Am I not welcome."She asked, slightly hurt.

"No, it's not that.Running is just when I usually think."She replied.Hermione nodded.

"So what got you so upset that you skipped class to go running.You'll be in a lot of trouble when Professor Sprout finds out."

"What did you tell him?"She asked hesitantly.

"We said you probably felt ill and went to the infirmary.Amy you scared us!Right behind me one second and completely disappeared the next!!Harry used to do that too and it scared us then too!"

"I'm sorry."She replied."I just _really_ needed to think.It's the first class I've ever missed, so I hope Professor Sprout won't check with Madame Pomfry."

"I hope so, for your sake."Hermione answered."So what did you have to think about so badly?"She asked, offering Amy Ron's cloak once again.This time she took it with a little shiver and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Why the Hell Draco kissed me."She said bluntly.Hermione's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?"She yelled.

"Yeah."She said, lowering her head."I told him to sod off, I was having a bad day and he asked what he could do to make it better.I told him nothing and he kissed me."She explained.Hermione had yet to close her mouth.

"Oh My GOD!!!!!"She squealed.

"I just don't know what to think."Amy said, confused.

"That slimy worm.I bet he's going to tell you to be his girlfriend or else he'll tell.What a prat!"She scoffed.Amy said nothing.

"You weren't actually going to go along with it were you?Because if you were I would go tell Harry myself, right now!"She threatened.

"No. . ."Amy replied hesitantly.

"Well then?"A thought occurred to her."You don't actually like him?"She asked, astonished. 

"Well. . . not _really_." She replied.

"You DO!!"Hermione screeched.

"No!No I don't!"Amy shook her head.

"Good."Her relieve was visible."What now?"

"I don't know.I just never thought my first kiss would be _Malfoy_."Hermione shuddered slightly.

"Your first kiss?"Hermione asked.

"Yes."She replied weakly.

"Poor you."

"And it wasn't like I could just discount it as a friendly peak on the cheek or anything.I mean, he . . . .used his tongue."She blushed profusely.

"Oh My GOD!!!!"Hermione screeched again."He frenched you?!Wow!"She gasped.Amy stared silently at the ground."Now you've really got a problem."Hermione shivered despite her cloak."We'd better go back to the castle.Harry and Ron will wonder where we are."

"Yeah."Amy agreed, heading back to the castle.

"Wow."Hermione breathed. 

"Just don't tell anyone.Not yet, until I know what I'm going to do."She pleaded.

"Alright. I just hope Malfoy doesn't spread it for you."Hermione hoped.Amy's breath caught in her throat.

"No, no he wouldn't.He's mean, but he's not that cruel."She decided.Hermione smiled hopefully.They walked through the castle and entered the Common room.As they did whispers broke out amongst the people and Ron and Harry rushed over.

"You FRENCHED _Malfoy_!"Harry asked in utter astonishment.Amy turned redder than Ron's hair (a difficult task) and turned to run, but Ron grabbed the edge of her robes.

"Amy!This has gone far enough!Malfoy can't keep blackmailing you like this!"He exclaimed.Harry looked over in astonishment.Hermione was furious. 

"Ron!"She hissed at him.

"Hermione!You can't be a very good friend if you let him do this to her."He glared right back at her.Hermione was severely taken aback.The entire Common Room was watching now.She was about to speak again, but Ron cut her off.

"Harry," He began."Amy is in love with you."

No one would have thought it possible, but Amy turned at least four shades redder.Harry remained indifferent, to shocked to move.Hermione slapped Ron across the face so hard he fell over backwards, his hand releasing Amy's robes.She tore passed the people and ran as fast as she could up the girl's staircase, Hermione close on her heels.


	16. Calm before the Storm

A/N: Okay, I know it's really short

A/N:Okay, I know it's really short.I _know _Ginny isn't in it, and she really should be, but I had no idea how to put her in.I promise she will be in the next chapter.

Nightfall:It would me Mary-Sueish, and I don't _usually _write like that.Oops!Did I just give that away?Oh well, next chapter you will see anyway, and the faster everyone reviews the faster I promise to post.

Draco's Cutie Gal:Thanks!I'm glad not to be predictable.I pride myself on being "Weird".

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H

Amy collapsed onto her bed.Hermione was furious.

"I'm going to kill him!I'm going to literally learn Avada Kedavra and kill him!"She cried.

"Hermione, calm down."Amy said, sitting up.

"You're telling me to calm down?"Hermione shouted uncharacteristically. "My stupid EX boyfriend just couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"Hermione, don't over react."She said, taking her friend by the shoulders and sitting her down on her bed."Harry knows now.Okay, I can deal with it.The whole school thinks I frenched Malfoy, I can deal with that too.Thanks to Ron they probably think they know why, but that's okay too."She said, naming things off on her fingers."See, I can deal with it."She smiled, a little to widely.

"Don't lie to me Amy.What are you going to do?"Hermione asked, much calmer now.

"First, convince you not to dump Ron, because you love each other and he just made one mistake."

"One too many, but alright."Hermione agreed, smiling suspiciously.Amy smiled back.

"Then, I'm going to go talk with Harry and sort the whole thing out.About Draco, I'm just going to ignore him.He doesn't need to have anything to do with me now."She replied as calmly as she could.Tears were now forming at the sides of her eyes.

"Alright Amy.How about we go now?"Hermione asked, heading of the door.

"Hang on."Amy replied.She wiped the tears from her eyes.Then she pulled her robes off her bed and quickly changed out of her running clothes."Okay."They walked into the Common Room.

Harry sat in a corner with a huge crowd of almost every Griffindor gathered around him.Ron stood beside him, trying to explain something.Hermione took a deep breath and walked towards them.Amy stood back.She pushed her way through the crowd to Harry and Ron.She grabbed each of their wrists and pulled them back through the people to Amy.

"Harry, Amy wants to talk to you.Ron I want to talk to you."She informed them sternly.The crowd whispered and gathered around the four."You people go away!"She commanded.Some people left, but most stayed.Hermione heaved a heavy sigh and pushed their way through the pack to the portrait hole.They left and quickly headed down a little used corridor.Finally they were alone.Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him a few meters away.Harry was left with Amy in awkward silence.

"So, what exactly did Ron tell you?"Amy asked; her shoes had suddenly become very interesting.

"Well, something about the Peekerphone and ummmm, you liking me."He mumbled.

"Yeah, well here's the whole story."Amy proceeded to explain everything to him, from her conversation with Hermione to missing Herbology.When she finished Harry looked directly at her.

"Wow.Okay."Was all he said.Amy sighed exasperatedly.

"That's all you have to say?"She asked, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Well," He murmured.

"Alright, can we just forget anything happened?"She asked roughly.Harry nodded.She turned to leave.

"What about Malfoy?"He asked.She stopped.

"Just going to ignore him."She said, not turning around.

"So you didn't _want_ to kiss him?"He asked.

"No."And with that Amy walked over to Ron and Hermione.Harry joined her.

"Everything okay?"Hermione asked, glancing from one to the other.They nodded.

"I'm so sorry guys, I wasn't really thinking."Ron apologized.

"It's fine."Amy answered."Just forget it okay?"She asked, somewhat back to her usual, happy tone.Everyone nodded.

"Great!Let's get some pumpkin juice!"She suggested.They agreed and left for the kitchens.


	17. Tell Me All Your Secrets

A/N: Okay, Ginny in this chapter

A/N:Okay, Ginny in this chapter.It's very sappy.I was in a romantic mood, what can I say?I refuse to give away future romantic involvements, but trust me, they are coming.I have written the next chapter already and I will post it, but the faster you review the faster I post!R&R people!!!!!Thanks!

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H

Harry stood out by the lake with Ginny.She stared blankly at the crystal water, while Harry stood beside her, also gazing at the pure surface.

"Ginny," he began.She turned to look at him.The brisk evening air whipped a strand of flaming hair in front of her face.Harry lifted a hand and pushed it behind her ear and grinned.She smiled back half-heartedly.

"Ginny, what can I say?"He began again."Amy is my friend and just my friend.I had no idea she had a crush on me, but there is nothing but friendship between us."He tried to explain, searching her eyes for some clue.They remained glassy.

"Nothing?"She asked, emotionlessly.

"Nothing.I swear."Harry answered quietly, kissed her cheek gently.She didn't move.

"Nothing as in you never kissed her, or nothing as in you don't feel anything for her?"Ginny asked coldly, still staring at Harry.

"Both."He answered; his eyes glistened in the early evening light.

"And the rumors around school?"

"Are rumors."He finished for her.She finally smiled, her eyes coming back to life.She turned her back to his chest and leaned against him.He put his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad."She whispered.

"Me too."Harry whispered back.The two stood by the side of the lake, watching the sunset in silence.The full moon had already risen over the courtyard and bathed them in moonlight before either spoke.Ginny's voice came softly, carried by the young night's breeze.

"Harry, if she had said something first," she hesitated, "would you be with her, instead of me?"She choked.

"No."Harry answered firmly."I don't feel anything for her, what I do for you Ginny."He gently turned her to face him.She met his eyes.

"Ginny, you are my sun, moon and stars. You are my day and night.I see you everywhere I go.I can't get away from your beauty, and I don't even want to try.To live without you, even for a split second would be like cutting off my oxygen or stopping my heart.Ginny, now that I know what it feels like to love, I don't know how anyone could ever give it up."Ginny pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

"Harry, I love you with all my heart."She whispered in his ear.He grinned broadly and took her hand.

"We'd better head back."He said, looking at the moon, overhead.The lake shined in the light and the trees glistened.Ginny nodded and closed her hand more firmly around his.They walked back to the castle, bathed in moonlight.

When they re-entered the Common Room Ron was sitting on the couch, facing the fire.Ginny noticed him and poked Harry.She pointed to him.Harry nodded in acknowledgment.Ginny ducked behind a chair and Harry approached Ron.

"Ron!What are you still doing up?"Harry asked in mock surprise.Ron turned to look at him, his face red with frustration and tiredness. 

"I was _waiting_ for you and Ginny!"He grumbled."You should not have her out this late!Ridiculous!What could you be doing so late?"His tone was rising."Wait!Do I want to know?"He asked, now standing, several inches taller than Harry. 

"I wasn't out with Ginny."He lied quickly. 

"What?Then where is she?"His tiredness and anxiety were quickly turning to hysteria.

"She went up to bed a long time ago.She said she wanted to read some of her book and go to bed early."He thought quickly.Ginny slipped quickly behind their backs and into her dorm.

"Oh.Alright."Ron said, calmer now."I'll just go and check on her.Go on up Harry."He said drowsily.Harry nodded and silently hoped Ginny would just get into bed and not bother to change.He headed silently up the boy's staircase and into his dorm.

Malfoy wandered around the halls.He had been trying to get Amy alone for the past two days, but every time he saw her, she was with Potter or Weasley or Granger.He sighed to himself.

_"Why did I kiss her?"_He asked himself, rounding a corner._"I mean, I hate her right?Just like the rest of Potter's gang.Of course.No, not of course."_He sighed again.Life was so confusing.

_"I bet she really hates me now.That's why she won't talk to me.Or else she's scared.Bet I scared her.What a dolt!Wait!What do I care?She's just a stupid Griffindor.No, no, she's not."_He turned and walked down a flight of stairs.As he neared the bottom he spotted Amy's retreating back.He hurried over, only to find her walking with Hermione.

_"At least it's not Ron."_He thought as he approached them._"Worth a try."_

"Amy!"He called.She didn't turn around.He caught up to the two and stood beside Hermione.

"Go away Malfoy, she doesn't want to talk to you!"Hermione commanded, turning back to facing forward.

"I have to talk to you, please Amy?"He asked, ignoring Hermione.

"Did you just say please?Doesn't matter, WE don't want to talk to you.Go away!"Hermione commanded.Malfoy wouldn't leave.He walked with them, continuing to ask until finally Amy turned to him.Her face was furious.

"Malfoy!I believe Hermione has asked you several times to go away.Now GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!"She screamed.He stopped walking, stunned, and they continued.He watched her go.

_"I did scare her off."_He thought._"What do I care?Oh well!"_He decided, as she turned the corner.

_"God, her hair is cute in that little net.I wonder how long it is.I wonder if she ever takes it out." _He paused._ "I wonder how **I **could get her to take it out."_He thought, pensively._"What am I doing?"_He asked mentally slapping himself._"Urgh!Get out of my mind!"_

_ _

_ _

A/N:Tortured Draco!!!!Oooooooooh!Anyway, all my love, -Niffler (R&R!!!!!)


	18. Oh Brother!

A/N: *sniff* Only two reviewers

A/N: *sniff* Only two reviewers.I could cry, but you can't get water on the computer.Please review if anyone is actually reading this!Thank you Nightfall and Draco's Cutie Gal!No cornyness or sap in this chapter.My _wonderful_ *clenches teeth* brother has been at me again, so here's what came of it.

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H

Several days later tings were almost back to normal.The four entered the Common Room after classes one day to find the sign up sheet for staying in school over the holidays to be posted on the board.

"Anyone staying?"Harry asked glumly.

"You dolt!"Hermione exclaimed."Has the Yule Ball completely escaped your mind?Most people will be staying."Hermione grinned.

"Yup, both me and Hermione."Ron agreed.

"You two going together?"Amy asked.They grinned again.

"Yup."Ron answered.The three took turns signing up on the sheet.

"How about you Amy?"Hermione asked, once she was finished signing her name.

"I don't know.I'll probably go home.I mean, I'm sure Mom and Dad would love to see me, and I don't have any reason to stay.Besides maybe it would be good to let the school forget about me a bit."She mumbled.

"Come on Amy!It'll be fun!"Hermione argued."Christmas with your friends and sleeping in."Amy shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll decide later."

"Alright.Suit yourself."Ron shrugged.They walked over to the fire and sat around a table.Everyone pulled out their homework and began working.

A few minutes later Ginny bounced over and pulled up a chair beside Harry.She cast a wary glance at Amy, but also pulled out some work.Amy tried to smile cheerfully, but was worried she just came off as perky.She sighed and returned to her work until two freezing hands clamped down on the back of her neck.She jumped out of her chair and squealed.

"Ow!Oh!What is that?"She called, trying to shake and push the hands off.Laughingly they let go and she turned around to face a light brown haired boy with green/gray eyes and round face.He pointed and laughed at her.She reached out to grab him but he jumped away.

"Missed me!Ha ha ha!"He called in a whiny voice."Now you have to kiss me!"

"Come here you little rat!Your hands are freezing!"Amy called after him.He laughed and darted provocatively back into her reach, and out again before she could grab him.He blew a raspberry.Hermione Harry, Ron and Ginny watched, stunned.

"Come back you little," He darted back in front of her and this time she grabbed his arm.With one large pulled he sprang closer to her.The boy lifted his hand to whack her arm, but she lifted her grip and shifted her hold to the back of his neck.He quickly brought his arm back in.

"Ow!OW!OW!"He wailed as she applied pressure to the nerve.She smiled triumphantly and turned back to the table, though not releasing him.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my brother."She sighed.

They stared at her.

"Yeah, well.This scrawny, annoying first year is my younger brother Ben.You may remember him from such escapades as, The Great Hall's Owl window is accidentally jammed, the Common Room fire goes out, and can't be re-lit, or sticky goop all over the boy's staircase."She smiled.Finally, everyone at the table also moved and laughed."Honestly, you are such a disappointment to the family."She sighed, holding the squirming boy in place.Hermione laughed.

"Now, what do you want Ben, dear?"She asked.

"Let go and I'll tell you."He replied, smirking.

"No."Amy answered simply. 

"Please?"

"No." 

"Alright fine.Are you going home for Christmas?"He asked, relaxing slightly.

"I don't know.Why?"

"Well, Mom and Dad sent me an owl telling me their leaving Charlotte at Grandma and Grandpa's and are going back to Canada for Christmas.They want us to stay here."He informed.

"What if we wanted to come home?"She asked, exasperated.

"Then go, but the house will be empty."He smirked.

"Fine.Now, go away!"She sighed, pushing him away.Once Ben regained his balance he turned and saluted, then ran up the dorm stairs.

"_That_ was your _brother?_"Harry asked.

"Yup.Real pain in the butt."Amy nodded, sitting back down and re-arranging her parchment."I can't believe you've never met him before."

"Nope."

"Oh, well that's him."Everyone nodded and continued working.Amy got up to sign her name to the list and then re-joined the group**.**


	19. Suspicious Activities

A/N: I am off school this morning to prepare for a singing exam

A/N:I am off school this morning to prepare for a singing exam.I've been practicing and now I think I deserve a break.Here it is.I hope you like it!

Note to Maruca Peach Quinne – The whole point of my story is meaningless fluff and kissing.If you don't like it, don't read it.Seventh Sphere (another story) has plot, but this is meaningless.Thanks anyway.

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H

The time until the holidays soared by and before anyone knew it, it was the break.Very few of the older students went home.Hermione and Amy decided they were going to finish all their homework on the first two days and spend the rest of the time relaxing.This meant they spent most of their time in the library.Hermione finished late the second day.

"It's late Amy."Hermione yawned, from her seat in the library."And if I stay in this comfy chair two seconds more, I'll be asleep.What do you say, we call it a night?"She asked, packing up her books.

"Sure."Said Amy."I just want to finish this chapter."She held up the Muggle Book she was reading.

"Alright, but I'm too tired.Meet you in the dorm, or tomorrow morning."Hermione replied and lazily plodded out of the library.Amy tried to concentrate on her book, but her thoughts kept returning to Draco.

_"Why did he kiss me?"_She asked herself.

_"He can't love me.He doesn't even like me.Do I like him?Stupid question Amy!Stupid STUPID question!!!I don't.Or do I?I mean, he's cute, well, all right, he's hot.No!Wait Amy!You MORON!!!!"_She mentally berated herself.She tried to focus her eyes on her book, but the page was blurry and gray.

_"Everyone hates him, but that doesn't mean I have to."_She reasoned._"But, do I?Yes.NO!Oh, how should I know?"_She sighed, laying her head on the armrest of the couch and falling into a fitful sleep.

Draco watched from the other side of the library, unnoticed, as Hermione got up and left a drowsy Amy lying on the couch.He watched as her eyes unfocused and she became involved in a heavy internal conflict.She sighed heavily and rested her head.Seconds later her eyes closed, as she was asleep.

_"She looks so helpless lying there.And so peaceful.Like nothing in the world could harm her, or would even dream of it."_He smiled subconsciously.Footsteps sounded in the corridor, but passed the library.He glanced at the clock on the wall.It was already 2:00am.

_"If a teacher finds her sleeping here, especially Mme Pince, she'll be in deep trouble."_He thought._"Can I wake her?"_He watched her tossing and turning lightly on the couch, deep in sleep._"Probably not.Can I move her?Maybe."_He decided to give it a try.He walked over and picked up her cloak, which was on the floor.He covered her and put her books in her bag.Then, lifting the bag over his shoulder he took out his wand.

"Leverosa."He whispered.Amy's body rose and hovered a few inches over the couch.

_"Where now?"_He thought._"I don't know the password for Griffindor, I can't leave her in a classroom or the halls.I'd better take her back to Slytherin."_He sighed and moved her body in front of him with his wand.Then, careful to avoid Flinch or Mrs. Norris, he guided her safely to the Slytherin dungeon.

Quietly he muttered the password (blasted bogarts) and waved Amy through the hole.Luckily the Common Room was deserted.Sleeping Amy shivered with the cold and tried to wrap the cloak around her more tightly.Draco pulled it up to her chin and she settled down.He eyed the green leather sofas suspiciously.

_"If I leave her in the Common Room, they'll kill her, and she'll be in more trouble than at the library.Why didn't I just leave her?What does it matter to me?Better take her up to my dorm.But I am __NOT__ sleeping on the couch for __her__."_He concluded, floating her up the stairs and into the dorm.

Gently, he pulled back his bed curtains and laid her on the bed, with the sheets pulled back.He closed the curtain and changed into his sleeping attire.Moonlight was streaming through the window.He climbed into the bed with her, pushing Amy over to one side to give himself more room.

_"Stupid Griffindor."_He thought to himself, before drifting into a dream filled sleep.


	20. Good Morning Gorgeous

A/N: Okay, I'm almost finished the story

A/N:Okay, I'm almost finished the story.I bet your all glad.A couple more chapters and that's it.I hope you like this one.

This Chapter is dedicated to Alisha – Thanks for reviewing!

Moonlight Shining 

By Amanda H

Then next morning Amy woke to find herself leaning against something warm.Soft sunlight, barely visible, filtered through the green curtains.She rolled comfortably onto her side and looked over to see what she had been lying on.A strand of white blond hair lay on the pillow beside her.She was lying on _someone_!Instantly she clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming, then to further reduce the risk, she buried her head in the pillow.When she finally trusted herself not to scream, she slowly removed her head.

Golden sunlight filtered sparsely through the deep green bed hangings.It illuminated the bed just enough for her to see who she was lying beside.She lifted herself using her arm to try and see over their head.The white blond hair and round face could only mean one thing.

"MALFOY!"She squealed, diving back into the pillow.This time she shook the whole bed and awakened the sleeping boy.He rolled over to see her head in a pillow, rocking nervously back and forth.

"Good morning Miss. Quizzlequon."He smirked smoothly."Did we sleep well?"He asked, a touch of sarcasm in his voice.Amy hoped he wasn't talking about what she was thinking about.Slowly she raised her head again.She came up looking straight into his steel gray eyes.She stared, open-mouthed for a moment until she regained her senses.Malfoy simply smirked at her, amused.Finally she regained her speech.

"Malfoy?"She stammered, unbelieving.

"Yes."He answered simply, offering no explanation to her predicament.She now also noticed that he was wearing no top.

"What the Hell am I doing here?"She asked, sitting up and checking to make sure her robes were still in place.They were.She sighed inwardly.

"Sleeping." He answered again.She felt like slapping him. 

"With you?"She asked.Draco smirked daringly, about to answer smartly, but Amy cut him off.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Malfoy.You know what I mean."She said coldly, her eyes glaring.

_"What am I doing here?Run!Just run away!"_Her mind commanded, but she was frozen to the spot.

"Perhaps I should leave that to your imagination."He grinned.Amy resisted the urge to slap him again, but not by much.

"Malfoy, I swear," she began threateningly.

"I would keep your voice down.There are other Slytherin in here."He advised.Amy glanced at the curtains and nodded.

"It will soon be time for breakfast.You stay here while I go and change and then I can help you out of this little mess."He suggested.

"Now wait a minute Malfoy," Amy began, loudly, shaking a finger at him.He began to push the covers off.

"Amy," he began, using her name for the first time, "if you don't want to see what I sleep in, I suggest you avert your eyes."He smiled slyly.

"You wouldn't."Amy dared.He continued to pull the covers off and Amy dived into the pillow again, mumbling inaudibly.She heard to curtain slide shut, but didn't want to come up, willing everything to be a bad dream.She tried to breath through the pillow, but only smelt a combination of mint, tea, and pepper.She had to admit, it smelled nice.When she couldn't hold her breath any longer, Amy came up gasping for air.Once she had filled her lungs, she took in her surroundings.The bed curtains were held up by silver polls and extended into a canopy over the bed.They were dark forest green marble pattern, which allowed some light in, but not too much.

The comforter she was covered with was deep green as well, but when she pulled back the covers they revealed silver sheets and pillowcases.A Chinese dragon curled across the wooden headboard, breathing fire.Amy lay back down amongst the covers.

_"How on earth did I get here.I wish I wasn't here.I don't remember how I got here and that isn't a good sign.How do I get out of here?"_She thought, mournfully.__

_"Hermione must be worried sick!Everyone else too!Drat!I have to go back!How?"_She ran these questions through her mind repeatedly before Draco's head popped through a slit in the curtains.

"My dear, all the other Slytherin's have gone down to breakfast.You may come out."He offered, pulling back the curtain to reveal the room.Amy slid across the bed and out into the room, straightening her robes.

It was quiet small.There were five beds with a trunk at the foot of each, a dresser and mirror at one end, a window and a door leading to the washroom.The carpet was silver-gray and the walls were painted deep green.The drapes hanging around the beds and curtains were also deep forest green.

_"Not a great variety of colour."_She thought.

"Before I go anywhere Malfoy, I want an explanation."She said angrily, crossing her arms and staring at him intently.

"Don't we all."He muttered to himself, then, suddenly aware she was still staring at him, he decided it would be best to explain his action.

"I was in the library last night and I saw you sleeping on the couch.I didn't think you wanted Mme Pince to catch you so I levitated you here.I don't know the Griffindor password and if I left you in the Common Room the Slytherins would have killed you, so I brought you in here."He sneered."And I was NOT sleeping on the couch for _you._"He added.

"I see."She said, considering the situation."Don't you think the Griffindors will be wondering where I am?"She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, but I will leave that up to your extraordinary explanatory skills, or your ability to lie."He smirked.

"And didn't you consider the truth might get you killed?"She asked, still leering at him.

"Well, then I suppose you will have to either lie or restrain Potter's little gang."He mocked.

"I see.And how do I get out of here?"She asked, wondering inwardly if he had a smart comeback to that.He took a navy blue-black cloak off his trunk and threw it to her.She caught it and recognized it as her own.

"Just put your cloak on and put up the hood.Keep you face down and anyone who sees you will think you are only one of my frequent night visitors."He smirked devilishly.She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Malfoy, you are a liar."

"I wouldn't be so sure."He scoffed.She shook her head and pulled on her cloak.

"Come on."She whispered.Malfoy lead the way out of his dormitory and Amy followed closely.There were several Slytherin in the Common Room, but as Malfoy had said, none of them gave the two a second glance.They walked swiftly out through the portrait hole and down the hallway.After several sharp twists and turns Amy finally stopped and pulled off the hood.A drip of sweat ran down her face as she pulled the cloak completely off. 

"Listen Malfoy," she began, wiping the drop away."First of all, thank you.Second of all, NEVER do it again!Third, I still detest you and I never want to see your ugly face near me again."She said calmly, a fake smile plastered mockingly on her face.

"Now that was low.No one has ever called my face ugly before."He whimpered.

"I mean it Malfoy, leave me alone."She threatened.Then, turning abruptly on her heel she stormed away, back to Griffindor.

_"God, she's cute when she's pissed."_He thought, scanning her retreating figure with his eyes.


	21. I Swear I was Running!

A/N: Well, here it is again

A/N:Well, here it is again.I have had no time in my life lately, but I finally found some, so here it is!I hope everyone enjoys it!Please R&R!!!It is extremely important to my ego!Thank you!

This chapter is dedicated to – Nightfall – Thanks for all the great reviews and for writing your fabulous stories too!!!

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H

Amy walked calmly into the Common Room.She did not feel hungry and wanted to change her robes before finding her friends.As she climbed through the portrait hole, she was immediately surrounded by Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Where were you!?"Hermione demanded."We were worried out of our minds when you didn't come back from the library last night, and then weren't here in the morning!Where have you been?"She asked hurriedly, dragging Amy over to a chair.She sat down and everyone followed, still staring at Amy.

"I. . . . I went running."She stammered._"They wouldn't understand.Besides, they'd probably kill Draco, or tell McGonagal."_She rationalized.

"Last night?"Ron asked.

"Yeah."She shrugged.

"But you were dead tired."Hermione protested.

"Not tired enough.I'm a real insomniac."She explained.

"And this morning?"Hermione pressed.

"Running again.I have _far _too much energy."She grinned.

"Not believing it.Where are your running clothes?"Harry asked suspiciously._"I've lied too many times about where Ginny and I have been to buy this."_He thought.

"Ummmm," Amy had no answer for that question.

"Umhum."Harry mumbled nodding."Do you want to tell us where you really were?"He asked.Ron tapped his foot impatiently on the ground.

"Not really."She answered quietly.

"Leave her alone."Hermione scoffed."Come on Amy.Let's go up to our dorm."Hermione suggested.They stood and Hermione followed Amy up the girl's staircase.

"I guess it's girl's ears only."Ron shrugged.

"Yup."Harry answered, however, in his mind he was still turning over Amy's absence.

Hermione and Amy sat down on Amy's bed. 

"So?"Hermione asked expectantly.

"Well," Amy glanced around.

"Malfoy?"She asked, eyes jumping with excitement.

"YES!!!!"Amy squealed."But I don't know if this is a good thing."

"Why not?What happened?"Amy proceeded to explain the entire event to her friend, who sat and watching until she was finished.

"That's kind of sweet."She said, wrinkling her nose."But more disgusting."

"I know how you guys feel about Malfoy, and I thought I felt the same way, it's just that, I don't know!When I'm around him my heart rate seems to jump 1000 kilometers per hour and I feel like floating on air.But, the worst part is, I'm definitely not sure but, I think he might be feeling a bit the same way."She ventured hesitantly.Hermione grinned broadly and hugged her.

"But that's great!"She laughed.

"No it isn't!For one it's Malfoy, and two no one's ever felt that way about me before.I don't know how to act, I'll screw it up!"

"You will not.Besides, doesn't this sounds exactly like a conversation we had a few weeks ago?"Hermione suggested raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, and we both know how well that turned out."Amy sighed.

"This is completely different."Hermione scoffed.

"But you just said they were the same!"Amy said exasperated.

"No, I said your lack of self-confidence was the same."Hermione sighed."Act naturally and do what you want to.Don't let him intimidate you.Just be you.If you're right then he'll ask you out."She explained.

"And you're an expert on this?" Amy said skeptically.

"Since I got a boyfriend, yes."

"No.But I'll try anyway.What else can I do?I just hope he comes near me again.I mean I've yelled at him several times already."

"Yes, but this is Malfoy.If he wants something, he won't give up until he has it."She scoffed."Oh!That didn't come out right!"She gasped reproachfully.

"Don't worry about it.I get the point."Amy laughed.


	22. Fireside Ponderings

A/N: Ta Da

A/N:Ta Da!!!I'm back again!I know it's been a very long time, but I finally got back to this story.I'll be posting the remaining chapters (which are almost finished) is quick succession (depending on reviews).

Herm potter – Joanne is just the fifth girl sharing their dorm.It's five people to a dorm right?Hermione, Amy, Lavender, Parvati and. . . . . I needed one more so I invented Joanne.She'll actually be mentioned again in a later chapter.

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H

Amy spent the next week adjusting her course to classes so she could run into Malfoy.Unfortunately it wasn't working very well.He seemed to be heeding her instructions to leave her alone.Meanwhile Malfoy was still trying to sort out his course of action.

_"What was I thinking?"_Draco asked himself.He was sitting in the cold leather Common Room chair gazing intently into the fire.It was late at night and the room had mostly emptied, save a few nighttime souls.

_"She couldn't possibly even stand me, let alone like me in anyway._"He sighed._"I've been a real jerk to her.Sometimes I amaze even myself.It's all stupid Malfoy pride._"He sighed out loud._"If only I had another chance.She hates me.I should hate her for everything she's done to me.I don't.I wish.If only_. . . ."His thoughts began to trail off.He sat gazing absently at the flames until he was interrupted.

"Hey Draco!"An overly perky voice sounded in his ear.Pansy Parkinson smiled broadly and pushed him over, sitting down beside him in the chair.He grimaced inwardly and turned to her.

"Yes Pansy?"He asked abrasively.She ignored his harsh tone and continued to nestle against him.

"I just wondered if you were still up.I thought you might be.You've been spending a lot of time be the fire you know."She replied, her smile diminishing.Her mouth curled into a small pout.

"Don't you want to see me anymore?"She asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.Draco's lips curled into a slight snarl as he saw through her fake performance.

"Not really Pansy."He replied coldly, looking away, back into the fire.She stood shocked for a moment, then her lips curled into a curl smile and she stood up.

"Alright Draco."She said in a hurt voice.As she began to walk passed him, Pansy extended one long bony finger and ran it along Draco's jaw line.As she passed by him she drew his chin up so he was looking at her again.She smiled seductively.

"Come upstairs with me Draco."She murmured softly.She leaned down again so they were centimeters apart."Come with me."She whispered, her warm breath brushing against Draco's cheek.He gazed into her eyes.It was as though he could see right through them, and there was nothing passed them.

"No Pansy."He replied harshly, turning away from her and breaking eye contact.Pansy stood up and drew in a long breath.

"What did you say?"She asked, almost a whisper.

"I said no Pansy."Draco replied, refusing to look at her.

"DRACO MALFOY!"She yelled."So now I'm not good enough for you!"She screamed.The entire Common Room turned to face the pair."It's never, 'I'm coming Pansy!' or 'What would you like Pansy?' or even 'YES PANSY!!'"She continued, working herself into a fit.Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Can't I do anything good enough for you?!"She asked.Draco did not reply.He didn't even turn to look at her.He heard Pansy sob, her breath rattling in her throat.

"Fine then MALFOY! We're through!!!!I hope I never see you again in my life you miserable, wretched, scum sucking, bugger!!!"She screamed, turning her back to him.Draco turned to face her again, though he was only looking at her back.

"It will be difficult never to see me again when we attend the same school in the same house."He replied frigidly."But I will try my best to avoid you."Pansy froze rigidly in shock.Then she burst into tears, fleeing up to the girl's dormitory.Draco heard the door to her room slam loudly behind her.He felt a fleeting pang of pity for the other girls in her room who had most likely been awoken by her sudden entry and would now have to listen to her horrifying tale.He sighed to himself and turned back to the fire.Whispers broke out among the Common Room's remaining students, but Draco took no notice.

_"Thank God."_He thought to himself._"But what about Amy?"_He shifted position in the chair.

_"It really couldn't hurt to ask her to the ball._"He reasoned._"The worst she could say is no.She's just so beautiful, every time I see her she reminds me of an angel."_He paused for a moment._"I have been seeing her a lot lately, haven't I?"_He asked himself._"You don't think she might be trying to see me more often?She might. . ."_He bit his lip in thought.

_"If she is, then that means she's interested in me.But that's not possible.She hates me.Or maybe not. . ."_He remained puzzling over this new thought for several minutes until his thoughts were interrupted by a large yawn.

_"I _will_ ask her.I will."_He yawned resolutely, before falling into a dream-filled sleep before the fire.****

** **

** **

**P.S **I know this one was short, but I promise a longer one next time.Now, don't forget to R&R!!!!!!!!!It would make my day!


	23. Asking Amy

A/N: Thank you to the THREE people who reviewed

A/N:Thank you to the THREE people who reviewed!!!I was so disappointed!(not with the actual reviews which were wonderful)Please, if you're reading and not reviewing, PLEASE review!I would really appreciate any feedback, negative or positive!!!!

arkyann – Draco isn't that bad!It just depends on how you look at him.1. A cold hearted, unfeeling, cruel villain who chose the lifestyle he lives.Or 2. A misunderstood, caring, passionate victim of his surroundings.I mean, it can't be easy trying to be yourself in a houseful of Death Eaters. 

Draco's Cutie Gal – Yeah, I think Pansy is the type to over-react.Plus, she was trying to embarrass Draco and get some attention.

Nightfall – I'll try to put in more 'Amy Ponderings' in the future.There isn't much in this one because it was already done when I got your review, but later there will be more!!!!I eagerly await MoT!!!!!

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

The next day was Saturday.Since Christmas break would be starting on the following Wednesday (Christmas Eve) the staff had arranged a Hogsmede trip for today.Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Amy had all signed up and had been looking forward to the excursion.Everyone got up early, save Amy, to prepare for the trip and get a good seat in the carriages.Hermione was finally forced to awaken Amy by placing a tickling charm on her.Everyone eyed her suspiciously as she giggled through breakfast.

Finally, around 12:00 the five headed out to the carriages.Harry and Ginny hopped into one of the first carriages, and Ron moved to follow them.Hermione grabbed the back of his robes and he stumbled back to the ground.

"What?"He asked confused.

"It's only four to a carriage."Hermione reminded him.

"So?Oh!"Ron realized."Well, I guess we could go with Amy and sit in another carriage.Someone else can fill up the rest of Harry and Ginny's."He decided.Harry stuck his head out the carriage window.

"Come on!"He called."They leave in a few minutes."

"Harry!It's only four to a carriage."Hermione explained again.

"Oh yeah!"Harry remembered."Well, we could try to squish you in."He suggested.

"We were just going to find a different carriage."Hermione replied.

"Oh, alright."Harry agreed reluctantly.

"Now wait!"Amy interrupted."Why all the fuss!I'll meet you in Hogsmede anyway!You two go with Harry, I'll go find another carriage!" 

"Amy that's not fair."Ron objected.

"Sure it is, but I won't find one unless I hurry!Besides, it's not like I _want_ to watch the snog fest the whole way there!"She laughed.

"Okay!"Ron replied happily.

"See you when we get there!"Hermione called over her shoulder as Ron grabbed her waist and lifted her into the carriage.

Amy ran down the line of carriages, hoping one at the back wouldn't be full.However, to her dismay, every carriage door was closed signifying it was full.Finally she spotted one door remaining open.She ran full speed down the line until she reached it.Breathing heavily from her long sprint she grabbed the door and swung herself up into the carriage and into the seat.

She shook her head and tucked some strands of hair, which had fallen from her bun, behind her ear.As the carriage began bouncing along a faint chuckle arose from the seat across from her.She lifted her head only to see Draco Malfoy smirking at her.

"A very pretty picture Ms. Quizzlequon."He drawled.Her breath caught in her throat as she searched for words.She said the first that came to mind.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"She asked, surprised.

"I should be asking you that.Are you not the one who just swung gallantly into _my _carriage?"He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I would hardly call it _your_ carriage."She retorted skeptically.

"Perhaps not, still you are the one invading my personal space."He replied frankly.

"Perhaps you would prefer if I leave?"She asked, hoping to catch him off guard.

"Unless you plan on jumping out of the speeding carriage and getting your self killed I don't recommend it."He replied coolly.Amy frowned.

"Alright, point taken."She replied unhappily.Draco smirked at her disappointment.

The two road in silence for several minutes, Draco staring at his hands and Amy biting her lip nervously.It was obvious both were uncomfortable, however neither wanted to be first to start a conversation.Finally Draco spoke.

"I'm sorry I took you out of the library that day."He mumbled, staring at his hands."It really wasn't my place."

"No, No!"Amy insisted."I shouldn't have gotten so mad.I mean, you probably saved me a detention, but I just got angry.You caught me by surprise that's all.I'm sorry too."She smiled.He met her warm blue eyes and smiled back.

"Do you want to join me for lunch at The Three Broomsticks when we arrive?"Malfoy asked tentatively.Amy's eyes gleamed.

"Sure.I'll be their right after I tell Hermione where I'll be."She promised.Draco looked at her questioningly.

"Well, I was supposed to meet them when we arrived, so I'll have to let them know so they won't wait."She explained.Draco nodded in reply.Suddenly the carriage jerked to a stop and the door swung open.Amy smiled at Draco and stood to get out.Draco stood up first and hopped out ahead of her, offering his hand.Amy grinned, took it, and hopped out.She nodded her thanks to him and hurried forward to find her friends.

She searched through the crowd of excited bustling student until she spotted the two flecks of red hair in the crowd, Ron and Ginny.She hurried over to them.

"Hey Amy!"Ron greeted happily, grinning ear to ear."We're going head over to Zonko's.Coming?"He asked.

"No thanks.I've got other plans.I hope you don't mind if I cancel on you last minute?"She asked hopefully, smiling secretively.

"No problem!"Ron answered jubilantly."Where're you going?"He asked, draping his arm over Hermione's shoulders.

"Oh, nowhere."She answered, shrugging.

"Uh huh."Hermione nodded skeptically."Sure you are.Have fun."She smiled, winking at her.Amy winked back.Harry and Ginny exchanged surprised, questioning looks, though said nothing.

"Alright, uh, meet you for a butterbeer later?"Ron asked.

"Umm, I don't know.What time?"She asked, biting her lip.

"3:00?"Hermione suggested.

"I'll try to make it, but maybe not, okay?"Amy asked.

"Sure!Now let's get going!I want to stop in the book store on the way."Hermione replied happily.Ron shook his head in defeat as the two couples turned from Amy.She sped in the opposite direction.

Amy reached The Three Broomsticks quickly.She stopped just outside the building and carefully brushed off her black robes and cloak and re-tucked the fallen strands of hair behind her ears.She pursed her lips and opened the door smiling.

Quickly she scanned the room for Draco.She spotted him sitting in a booth in the far left corner.She smiled at him as he saw her and quickly made her way over.She sat down opposite him and folded her hands in his lap.

"The pesky trio didn't decide to follow you here to make sure I didn't kill you?"He asked jokingly.Amy frowned slightly and bit her lip.

"No."She answered blushing slightly.

"Don't tell me you didn't tell them you were meeting me?"He asked, smiling devilishly.Amy turned even redder.

"Well, I told Hermione."She answered."You're right, I think Ron would have followed me here."She answered laughingly.Draco smiled.

Just then the waitress arrived at their table.

"Can I take your orders?"The polite young lady asked.Amy looked up at her while she was turned to Draco and immediately focused her head down wards and facing away from the girl, into her lap.

"I'll have a butterbeer and a hamburger with fries."Draco answered.He glanced curiously at Amy.

"Same."She replied quickly, barely looking up at the girl.The waitress smiled politely and headed back to the counter.Amy watched her leave and then turned back to Draco.He smiled at her curiously.

"What was that?"He asked.

"Well, I think I know her."Amy replied sheepishly glancing over her shoulder.

"Excuse me?"Draco asked, rather taken aback.

"Yeah."Amy replied."She's the daughter of one of the people my dad works with."

"And I'm an embarrassing person to be seen with?"Draco asked, eyebrows raised.

"No!"Amy replied, shaking her head."It's just that, well, if she saw me and told her parents, her mom is really talkative, well actually, she's a gossip."Amy replied frankly."So, if she told her mom, her mom would immediately call my mom and tell her."She explained.

"So?"Draco asked, not seeing the point.

"So!My mom would probably floo powder herself right over to the Head Master's office and put me on a one-way portkey back to Schimeron!"She exclaimed.

"Why?"A puzzled Draco asked.Amy sighed.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way Draco, but your family isn't exactly known for being nice."She replied, refusing to look him in the eye.Draco scowled.

"Is that all I am?A Malfoy?"He asked, stunned and hurt.

"No!Not to me anyway, but that's how my parents would look at it.Actually, they're not comfortable seeing me with any guy.They're barely comfortable letting me live in a co-ed House."She replied, now meeting his gaze.Draco smiled at her and nodded.

_"Not me anyway?"_He thought._"What does she mean by that?"_

"Alright."He agreed.The waitress returned with their food and set them on the table.Draco smiled as Amy ducked her head and bit her lip.Draco politely nodded to the waitress and she left again.

The two ate their lunches over a lively conversation ranging from school to home, to the upcoming holidays.Draco refrained from bring up the Yule Ball, but was pleased to hear that Amy was also staying at Hogwarts for the holidays.

When they had finished their lunch Draco waved the waitress over.Amy fumbled in her pocket for some money.She quickly pulled out a few sickles and paid for her meal.Draco did the same.The two stood up and walked out of the restaurant.Once outside and out of the waitress's view Amy turned to Draco.It was cold outside and late-December flurries filled the air.

"Well, thank you for the company."She smiled.

"My pleasure really."He replied.Amy bit her lip and turned to leave.

"Amy?"Draco asked.She turned back quickly.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go for a walk down by the lake?"He asked hesitantly.Amy smiled broadly.

"Sure."She replied, walking up beside him as he turned in the direction of the lake.

Soon they reached the shore of lake Sinar.Amy smiled at Draco as they walked along its frozen banks.As his hand brushed against hers she felt a tingle run up her arm.She felt him glace sideways at her, then his hand grasped hers, interlacing the fingers. She smiled and looked over at him. 

They walked, hand in hand, around the lake in silence for several minutes.The water was frozen solid; it glinted in the warm afternoon sun.As they walked under the bare branches of a large willow tree Draco stopped and pulled Amy towards it, leaning against the trunk.Amy stood beside him.The snow was now falling gently around them.

"I was wondering Amy," Draco began hesitantly, "Have you got a date to the Yule Ball?"

"No."Amy replied, butterflies filling her stomach.

"Would you like to go with me?"He asked hopefully.

"Yes.Yes I would."Amy agreed, her face breaking into a huge smile.

"It is now three o'clock."A mechanical voice interrupted."You have an appointment with Hermione Granger at three o'clock."It informed.Amy glanced down at her magical watch.

"Sorry Draco."She began."I promised Hermione I'd meet her at three."She explained.

"No problem."Draco replied."So, I'll meet you in front of the main staircase the night of the ball?" He asked.

"Certainly.I'll see you there if not sooner."She replied happily.She turned quickly and hurried off back to the town.

_"See!"_Draco told himself._"That wasn't so hard!"_


	24. Draco, as in Malfoy?

A/N:

A/N: Here I am again!I know it hasn't been long since the last chapter, but I *have* the whole thing written, and I am just posting the chapters at intervals.I know most haven't had the chance to R&R the last one yet (seeing as I only got 2 REVIEWS), but I'm anxious to post the ending!Two more chapters people!!!!Please R&R!!!!!!!!

This chapter is dedicated to frannie, since she is my newest reviewer, and one of the TWO that reviewed the last one (thanks also to Draco's Lil Angel, the other reviewer)!!!!! Thanks for your support!!!!!!!

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

Amy rushed into The Three Broomsticks.Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny, were already seated around a wide, circular table.She waved hurriedly to Hermione and walked over, taking the remaining chair between Hermione and Harry.

"Hey!Glad you could make it!"Ron greeted her as she brushed the annoying strands of hair behind her ears again.

"Yeah, thanks!"She said, breathily, her face flushed from rushing and from the cold.

"So where were you?"Harry asked politely.

"Oh, just around.Went down by the lake.It's pretty nice."She answered vaguely, as the waitress came over.It was the same girl as earlier.She smiled at her this time.

"Can I have a butterbeer please?"She asked, noticing that everyone else had already received their orders.

"Sure."She replied happily, but looked at Amy closely."Amy right?Amy Quizzlequon?"She asked.Amy smiled.

"Yup.Courtney right?"She asked.

"Yeah you got it!Weren't you in here earlier today?"She asked, puzzled.Amy fumbled for a response.She hated lying, to anyone.

"Uh, yeah, but that was lunch.I mean, the food is so good I just keep coming back!"She replied.

"Right hon." Courtney replied raising her eyebrows."I'll bring you a drink.Hang on."She smiled and whisked back to the bar.

"Who's she?"Hermione asked.

"Oh, our Dad's work together for the ministry."Amy explained."I think they came over for dinner once."Just then Courtney came back to the table and set Amy's drink on the table in front of her.

"It's on the house guys!"She chirped with a grin, and walked off.

"That was nice!"Amy smiled.She sipped her butterbeer, still smiling and set it on the table.Ron and Harry began chatting about Quidditch while Ginny and Hermione pretended to be interested by nodding their heads occasionally.Amy let her mind slip away to the Yule Ball.

_"Will my old dress robes still fit?"_She asked herself._"I don't know, I've grown quite a bit.Maybe Hermione will help me shop for new ones.Something in purple maybe, to compliment the Slytherin green."_She thought.Suddenly Hermione elbowed her in the arm.She snapped out of her daydream.

"What?"She asked, trying to suppress what had become a permanent grin.

"Amy you're not paying any attention at all.I just told you the castle had been over run by Death Eaters and burnt to the ground.You nodded."Hermione chided.

"Sorry!I was unaware the conversation was so important."Amy apologized happily.

"No problem."Hermione replied, though she eyed Amy suspiciously, biting her lip."Though you are a bit giggly."Hermione said thoughtfully."You did go off supposedly with someone else instead of us.And you came here for lunch._And_ you were down by the lake._And_ you haven't wiped that slap-happy grin off your face since you arrived."She said.Amy shrugged.

"So?"She asked.

"So!Anyone care to draw conclusions?"She asked the group of confused faces.

"Enlighten us."Ron responded.

"Well, that leads me to only one conclusion."Hermione grinned broadly.

"Does Sherlock want to shut up?"Amy asked hopefully.

"Nope!"Hermione grinned triumphantly.Everyone looked at her expectantly."Amy's got a date for the ball!"She squealed happily.Everyone at the table responded with large smiles.

"Who?"Ginny asked.

"Draco."Amy mumbled quietly.Everyone leaned closer.

"Who?"Ron asked.

"Draco."She replied again, slightly louder but still no one was able to hear.

"Oh for heaven's sakes Amy!"Hermione chided.

"Draco!"Amy finally spit out loud enough for everyone to hear.Ginny covered her mouth with her hands.Ron's jaw dropped and Harry just stared at her.They sat like that for several seconds, though it felt like an eternity.

"Someone say something."Amy said hesitantly.

"Draco, as in Malfoy?"Ron managed to say.Amy frowned.

"Yes."She replied.

"Why?"Ron asked again, clearly surprised.

"Because, I like him.No, I really like him."She said, raising her chin slightly into the air.

"You like him?"Ron asked astonished."Amy, have you lost your mind?Or maybe only your memory.He blackmailed you less than two months ago!!"

"Yes, but he's changed a lot.And he's done some really nice things too!"Amy protested. Ron just snorted in contempt.

"My brother can be a real moron sometimes Amy, so try not to pay any attention to him."Ginny said, glaring at Ron."Why, I seem to recall him punching Harry in the eye once."She said with a fake smile.

"Still very sorry about that one Harry."Ron murmured.Harry nodded understandingly.

"I mean, I think it's wonderful that you and Malfoy, er, Draco are going together."She continued happily.

"I'm glad I have some support."Amy scoffed.

"I mean, he's really quite handsome, with that blond hair and those steal gray eyes."She continued.

"Hey!"Harry spoke for the first time."Since when have you been admiring Malfoy's eyes?"He asked defensively.

"I was trying to make Amy feel better!"Ginny replied.

"UmHum."Harry huffed, wrapping a protective arm over Ginny's shoulders.

"What has Malfoy ever done for you other than blackmail you?"Ron asked, still not ready to accept his friend's date.

"Well," she thought, "he rescued me from the library once."She suggested.

"Rescued you?From the library?"Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah.I feel asleep on the couch and he didn't want Mme Pince to catch me so he levitated me out."She smiled.

"Well, where did he levitate you to?"Ron asked, his brow creased in concern.

"Does it really matter?"Amy asked exasperated.

"It does to me!"A moment of realization dawned on Ron's face."He took you to the Slytherin dorm didn't he?"He asked, angry.

"You're being awfully nosey, and I don't think your nose belongs where it's headed."Amy reprimanded.

"I think it does!"Ron replied angrily."And I think it's gross!"Ron shuddered.

"Oh!Come off it Ron!"Hermione commanded disapprovingly.

"Hermione," Ron began.

"Ron, this is Amy we are talking about.Think before you speak and show _a little_ understanding."She replied.

"Alright."Ron replied grudgingly."Watch your back Amy."He concluded, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair.

"Well," Amy sighed, "that's three down and one to go.Harry?"She asked, emotionally bracing herself.

"I hope you two have fun."He replied.There was no undertone of anger, no sadness or regret.Only exactly what he said.

"Pardon?"Amy asked, puzzled.

"I said that I hope you two have fun."Harry replied, his tone only light and carefree.

"Oh.Thanks!"Amy replied in the same tone, smiling back.

"Hermione," Amy asked, twisting to face her friend, "do you think you could come with me later and help pick out some new dress robes.I don't think mine fit anymore."She asked.

"Sure!"Hermione replied happily.The topics of conversation quickly turned to lighter matters until the five had finished their drinks.

"Well, I guess Amy and I are off to Madame Milks dress shop."Hermione said with a quick glance at Amy."Anyone else want to come?"

"No thanks I've got Christmas shopping to do."Ginny replied."See you later Harry!"She chirped happily kissing him lightly on the cheek and excusing herself from the table.

"Yeah, I've got to do a bit of shopping myself."Ron said, standing.

"I think I'll join Ron."Harry said, as the two excused themselves and left the building.

"Come on Hermione!It's already 4:00 and the carriages back to school leave at 5!We'd better hurry."She urged, as the two left the restaurant and hurried through the white snow to the robes shop.They hurried through the door, shutting it tightly behind them against the blowing snow.They shed their cloaks and hung them on a rack near the door.

"So, what colour were you looking for?"Hermione asked.

"I guess purple, or green."She suggested, moving towards the dress robes and flipping through the rack.Hermione followed her and pulled a dress off the rack.

"What about this one?"She asked, holding it up.

"It's pink."Amy replied.

"No, it's a reddish purple."Hermione answered critically reviewing her choice."I think it would look nice on you." 

"It's pink."Amy repeated."I don't wear _pink_."

"Fine!No pink!"Hermione smiled and continued flipping through the dresses.Finally Amy found one she liked.She quickly headed to the dressing rooms and changed.She emerged and Hermione scrutinized her appearance.

The dress was long, not quite touching the ground below Amy's short form. It was a deep forest green with long, tight sleeves that narrowed at a triangle above her wrist.At the tips of the triangle were white-silver rings, which fit perfectly around her middle fingers, holding the sleeves in place.The neckline was a low 'V' edged with lace and tiny ivory roses.The shoulders were low leaving her neck and shoulders bare.The high waistline was also trimmed with the tiny roses.The material shimmered almost metallically when she moved.Hermione smiled.

"It's perfect!"She praised.

"I agree."Amy smiled.They quickly purchased the dress as well as a matching pair of slippers and headed for the carriages.As they walked leisurely through the town Amy's watch piped up again.

"It is now 5:00."It informed."The carriages for Hogwarts leave at 5:00."It said.Hermione and Amy exchanged a quick glance and started running, the large bag colliding with Amy's shins as she ran.As they arrived at the carriages the first ones had already begun to leave.Amy pointed to one of the last ones, which was just shutting its door.They sprinted to the carriage and opened the door.Seeing one side empty they jumped in a closed the door, just as the carriage started to move.Opposite them was sitting Parvati and Lavender.They smiled at their two roommates.

"Hi!"Amy said breathlessly as the carriage jolted over a bump.

"Kind of late aren't you?"Lavender asked teasingly.

"Yes, well we didn't notice the time."Hermione replied curtly.

"What were you doing?"Parvati asked cheerily.Hermione was about to answer snippily, but Amy cut her off.

"Shopping!"Amy smiled, holding up the large bag.

"Wow!"Lavender squealed in delight."What did you buy?"She asked eagerly.

"I got a dress for the Yule Ball."Amy explained, happy to share her news.

"Oooooh!Can we see?"Lavender asked.

"Sure!"Amy replied, pulling it out of the bag and unfolded it.She stood up in the carriage, barely having to bend her short head, and held it up in front of her.

"Oooooh!"The two girls squealed in delight."It's beautiful!"Parvati breathed.

"I was just going to wear my purple one from last year."Lavender explained.

"Well, you can add new your new necklace and earrings."Parvati consoled.

"True.But yours is absolutely stunning!"She praised.

"Thanks!"Amy chirped, folding it carefully and placing it back in the bag.

"So, who're you going with?"Lavender asked after a moment of silence.She turned politely to Hermione."I mean, I know you're going with Ron, right Hermione."Hermione nodded curtly.

"So whose your date Amy?"Parvati inquired.

"Draco Malfoy."She replied without hesitation.Hermione regarded her questioningly, but said nothing.Lavender wrinkled her nose slightly, but Parvati sighed.

"Oooooh!What a hottie!"Parvati sighed.Lavender raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well yeah!"Parvati defended herself."I mean, have you even seen his eyes?He just looks so commanding.And his hair is so cute.Definite hottie!"She drooled.

"I guess."Lavender shrugged.Parvati rolled her eyes.

Just then the carriages jerked to a stop and the doors swung open.Hermione stood immediately and hopped out, waiting on the ground for Amy.

"Bye girls!"Amy called, hopping out after Hermione.They called a goodbye to the two and departed in another direction.Hermione and Amy headed for the dorm.

"You don't like them very much do you?"Amy asked.

"No, I don't."Hermione answered curtly, her voice still angry.

"Why?"Asked a puzzled Amy.

"I just don't.They're so trivial and unconcerned with anything except makeup and boys.They don't pay attention to marks or other's feelings.They don't even seem to care about Voldemort!"She said exasperatedly.As she mentioned his name a passing student stopped to look at her, his face horrified and he hurriedly continued on.

"I suppose, but they might say the same thing about you, your marks being trivial."Amy suggested.

"I hardly see marks as trivial."Hermione scoffed.

"Exactly.They hardly see boys and looks as trivial.It's all how you set up your priorities."Amy explained as Hermione muttered the password to the Fat Lady.

"I suppose."Hermione consented."You go drop your bag, I'll wait here."Hermione suggested, leaning against one of the plush chairs.Amy nodded and headed up to the dorm.She opened her trunk and thrust her bag inside.Then, quickly glancing in the mirror on her way out, she headed back down the stairs.

She arrived in the Common Room only to find Hermione involved in a fairly intense snog session with Ron, who had also arrived in the Common Room.She sighed out loud.They didn't notice.She moved a few steps closer and coughed loudly.Still they remained immersed in each other.Giving up and sighing exasperatedly, she went back up to her bed, grabbed a book and bounded back down.She quickly found a chair by the fire where she curled up to read in peace.


	25. Fashionably Late

A/N: Okay, I got one review for the last chapter (thanks Nightfall

A/N:Okay, I got one review for the last chapter (thanks Nightfall!), but I'm attributing that to the fact that ff.net took away AuthorAlerts.This is the second last chapter!One more, and then there will be no more!*sigh*

Important Notice to EVERYONE!!:Since there aren't any AuthorAlerts anymore, I am volunteering to send out a mini-alert to anyone who wants for my stories.Just leave your e-mail in your REVIEW and I'll 'alert' you when I post a chapter!Thanks!

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

Christmas sped by in a whirlwind of joyous smiles and cheerful dispositions.Christmas morning was exciting and busy, with students happily exchanging presents and singing festive carols.The Christmas feast was as delectable as ever.Christmas night everyone went to sleep with full stomachs and happy hearts.

The days that follow Christmas are usually dull, with much less excitement and little to do, however at Hogwarts everyone was busy preparing for the Yule Ball.The teachers had set-up a council of students lead by the Head Boy and Girl to help with the arrangements and preparations.The day before the ball the Great Hall was closed to students, and everyone was forced to eat in their Common Rooms.The house elves brought the food up personally to everyone's delight, except Hermione.

The day of the ball Hermione and Amy awoke with smiles already on their faces.They headed down to the Common Room for breakfast where they met Harry, Ginny and Ron.Many circular tables had been set up around the room and the comfy chairs pulled up to them.

" 'Morning!"Amy called happily from across the room.She and Hermione hurried over and sat down between Ron and Harry.Ron kissed Hermione lightly on the cheek.

"Good morning!"Ginny chirped cheerfully.Everyone set about gathering food onto his or her plates.This morning's breakfast consisted of muffins, toast and biscuits with assorted jams.Amy poured herself a cup of tea from the pot on the table, adding liberal amounts of honey.Hermione watched with an amused expression as she poured her own tea.

"Amy, you're going to use all the honey."She chided.

"So?"She asked, shrugging."No one else here drinks tea with honey as far as I know."She replied.Hermione shrugged and returned to her own breakfast.The usual morning chatter continued through breakfast.Amy finished quickly, not eating much and proceed to drink her tea slowly.She sat a sipped the sweet liquid slowly, humming to herself.

"What're you humming?"Harry asked curiously, after listening unnoticed for several seconds, unable to identify it.Amy stopped and looked up at him.

"Oh, um," She thought for a moment." 'In the Bleak Mid-Winter'."She replied."It's one of my favourites."She smiled.

"Oh, I've never heard it before.Not that the Dursley's sang a lot at Christmas."He replied.

"That's to bad.The carols are one of my favourite parts to the season.I start humming them in November and usually don't stop until late January.I'll try to be quieter though, if I'm bothering you."She explained.

"No, don't bother."Harry shrugged."I was just wondering."He turned back to Ron who was now loosing his end of a debate with Hermione.Amy smiled serenely and went back to sipping her tea.

At about 4:00 that afternoon a huge inter-house snowball fight broke out on the grounds.The five eagerly joined the fight.Amy laughed merrily as she pegged a Ravenclaw girl in the back.Almost immediately she was hit in the side by another throw.As she bent to make another ball someone ran into her and they both fell sputtering into a snowdrift.Amy wiped the snow from her eyes and looked up to see Dean sprawled on top of her.

"Hey Amy!"He laughed, rolling off her and deeper into the snow.

"You should watch where you're going!"Amy chided happily.

"Yeah well!"He laughed."I've got to go find Lavender.Have you seen her?"He asked, standing up and brushing off the snow.Amy stood as well, though brushing the snow off didn't help much since she was immediately throttled by two more snowballs.

"I saw her a while ago.I think she might have already gone back inside."Amy said, forming another snowball in her hands and whipping it at a poor, unsuspecting boy.

"Thanks!"He called, running off towards the castle.

Amy grinned as she spotted Malfoy a few meters away from her.She carefully formed a snowball and threw it as hard as she could at the back of his head.It hit him with a 'thunk' and he turned around grabbing the back of his head.

"Hey!"He exclaimed indignantly, but Amy ducked behind two seventh years and was effectively hidden from view.She peeked around the corner as Malfoy turned back around.Then, grinning wickedly she made another snowball and threw it at his head again.This time she had to be even faster as he whipped around with lightning speed.

"Who threw that!"He yelled angrily.He scanned the crowd but could find no one paying any attention to him.As he turned back around Amy bit her lip, glancing around for witnesses and threw a third ball at her target.

As he turned around angrily Amy had to bite her glove in order to keep from being given away by her laughter.She waited a little longer this time, then carefully constructed a ball and threw it at Draco.

Unfortunately, this time he was ready.He ducked and the snowball whizzed over his head hitting a near-by tree.Amy moved to duck behind the seventh years, but they had gone and she was left standing in the open, staring at Malfoy.

"Amy!"He exclaimed.She laughed out loud.He bent down, scooping up some snow in his hands.She laughed out loud and turned to run to safety, but she was too slow and the snowball hit her in the back.It hit her with such force, and she was laughing so hard, she stumbled into a drift.She spit out snow and tried to sit up, but someone was sitting on her legs, just above her knees.She remained face down in the snow.Draco smirked.

"Caught you red handed!"He laughed.

"Alright!I give!"She cried, lifting her head out of the snow."Let me up!"

"Why should I?"He asked mockingly.

"Because I asked nicely?"Amy pleaded.

"Alright."He conceded unhappily.

"Thank you."She said, standing and brushing the snow off her cloak.Draco smirked at her.She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"You know, I would _really _like to push _you_ in that snowdrift right now and sit on _you_!"She threatened.

"Pft!I'd like to see you try!"He scoffed.

"Fine!"She said, shoving him.Unready for the assault, Draco fell on his back into the snow.

"Ha!"She laughed, sitting down on his legs.He rolled his eyes at her.

"Ha!"He replied mockingly, sitting up and pushing her off.They wrestled momentarily for control until both were laughing so hard they could barely move.When the laughter had subsided the two stood up.Amy glanced at her watch.

"Oh!I'd better go!It almost 5:30!"She said, turning to leave."But I'll see you by the stairs at 7:00?"She asked. 

"Certainly." Draco replied.

"Great!"She called, heading off towards the castle.

"Hey!"Hermione called as Amy entered through the portrait hole.

"Hey!"Amy called back, taking off her soaked cloak and hanging it with the other's near the fire.She walked over to the table where Ron and Hermione were sitting, finishing their dinner.

"You're half an hour late!"Hermione scolded.

"Sorry, I was unaware I was on a strict time line!"Amy laughed, dishing some lasagna onto her plate and taking a large bit.

"I was. . . unconcerned."Hermione replied.Then she laughed."I saw you shooting snowballs at Malfoy's head!"Ron opened his mouth but Hermione shot him a warning look and he quickly closed it.The three chatted for a few minutes while Amy inhaled her lasagna.

"Okay, ready to go Amy?"Hermione asked as Amy drained her glass of milk.

"Yup!"She replied happily, standing up.

"Okay, bye Ron!Meet you here at quarter to seven?"Hermione asked.

"Sure."Ron grinned.They headed for their respective dormitories.

Hermione and Amy hurried to their dorm.Joanne, Lavender and Parvati were already there getting ready.

"Hey girls!"Lavender greeted them.

"Hey!"Amy called back, heading for her own trunk.She pulled out the bag with her dress in it.Hermione ruffled through her trunk and pulled out the periwinkle gown she had worn last year.

"Oooooooh!It's lovely Hermione!"Amy smiled.

"Thanks!"Hermione replied happily, hurrying to the bathroom to change.Amy pulled the curtains on the side of her bed that faced Hermione's and stood behind them to change.The dress fit even better than it had in the store.The satin like material flowed nicely over her body and the princess-style skirt puffed out around her legs.She clasped the back and walked out.Hermione was already standing, waiting for her.

She looked absolutely stunning in the periwinkle gown.It fit just as nicely as the year before.Amy grinned broadly.

"Wow Hermione!You look gorgeous!"She breathed.Hermione smiled.

"So do you Amy."Amy smiled and grabbed the slippers from her bed, slipping them onto her feet.The two girls walked over to the large full-length mirror and looked at their reflections.

"What about your hair?"Parvati asked from across the room. They glanced at each other.

"I was just going to leave mine up."Amy shrugged, glancing at her customary bun in the mirror.

"I was going to put a non-frizzing charm on mine."Hermione replied.

"No!Come on!Let us fix your hair!"Parvati exclaimed.

"Yeah!We'll do a great job!"Lavender insisted.Hermione and Amy glanced nervously at each other.

"Alright."Amy agreed hesitantly.Hermione nodded reluctantly.The girls squealed in delight and rushed over, sitting the two on their beds.

Parvati pulled out her wand and began to work on Hermione's hair, guiding strands of it up or down to make the style.Lavender sat down behind Amy.Gently she unclipped her hair net and pulled it out.Amy's hair tumbled down, brushing the bed cover.

"Wow."Lavender breathed.It shimmered coppery gold in the light."Now what can I do?"She wondered aloud.Suddenly she snapped her fingers."I know!"Carefully she separated small columns of hair from the sides of Amy's head then she set about braiding them.

The topics of conversation varied in the girls' dorm as they prepared for the ball.Everyone was very excited.Soon Parvati and Lavender finished their creations and allowed the two girls to look in the mirror.

Hermione's hair had been fixed with a no-frizz charm.It was pulled neatly into a bun on the top of her head with three wispy ringlets floating down on either side of her head.She looked lovely.

Amy's hair was a looser style.Lavender explained that since no one (other than her trio of best friends) had ever seen her hair down, she wanted to leave it down.Therefore most of Amy's hair flowed elegantly down her back.The front side pieces had been twisted into long braids that were wound around her head, first crossing each other in the front then going to the back.There Lavender had tied them with an ivory ribbon.Amy smiled. 

"It's perfect Lavender.Thank you."She breathed.

"No problem!"Lavender smiled, obviously pleased.

"Yes.Thank you Parvati.It looks wonderful."Hermione agreed.

"Thanks Hermione."Parvati replied, clearly stunned."I'm glad you like it."She cocked her head to the side in curiosity and walked back to her bed.Amy smiled at Hermione.

"Ready to go?"She asked.Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall.It was 6:50.

"Oh!We were supposed to meet the boys and Ginny five minutes ago!"She replied, hurrying for the door.Amy grabbed her arm and halted her to a comfortable stroll.

"Fashionably late Hermione.Fashionably late."She grinned as the glided down the stairs.


	26. Moonlight Shining

A/N:  Okay everybody!  Here it is!  The finale to Moonlight Shining.  Yes, it was my little Mary Sue story I admit.  It had no plot and very little point, but it's finally finished!  I've got a loner A/N at the end!  So read on McDuff! 

This Chapter is Dedicated to – All my wonderful Reviewers!!!!  You guys are the best!!!!

Moonlight Shining

By Amanda H (aka Niffler)

As they reached the bottom of the short staircase Harry, Ron and Ginny turned around to face them.

"Wow."  Ron breathed from the bottom.  "You look. . . . you look.. . ."  He stumbled over his words.  Hermione smiled.  "You look great."  He finally managed.  Hermione laughed lightly and glanced at Amy who smiled. 

"Thanks Ron."  Hermione said, scanning his new, _navy_, dress robes.  "So do you."  He blushed.

"Thanks."  

"Shall we go?"  Harry asked from behind him, his arm linked with Ginny's.  He was wearing his typical bottle green dress robes.  Ginny was wearing a simple, but elegant, lilac gown with a low neckline and spaghetti straps.  

"Certainly."  Amy replied.  She glanced over at Hermione and Ron who had quickly covered the formalities and very beginning an intimate snog session.  Amy coughed loudly.  

"Oh, uh," A flustered Hermione began, breaking away from Ron, who was blushing.

"Can't you wait until we at least get there?"  Amy asked, rolling her eyes.  

"Yeah."  Hermione blushed, bowing her head and heading for the portrait hole.  The rest followed her to the top of the staircase leading to the Great Hall.  Couples milled around them now, all heading for the Hall.

"Hermione?"  Amy asked, grabbing her arm at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?"  She replied.

"Can you see if he's there yet?"  She asked nervously.  

"Sure."  Hermione replied with a smile.  She peered out around the edge of the stairs and scanned the crowd.  Waiting at the base of the stairs was a very nervous looking Draco.  Hermione grinned and turned back to Amy.  

"Yup, he's there."  

"Alright.  Here I go!"  She grinned taking a deep breath.  Hermione smiled at her.  

"Have fun!"  She linked her arm with Ron's and began to descend the staircase.  Amy peeked around the edge of the wall.  Draco was standing at the bottom with his back to her.  She took a deep breath and stepped into full view.  She smiled as she began to delicately descend the stairs.  When she was about three steps down Draco turned around.  

As he saw her his jaw dropped.  Amy smiled even wider at this.  He quickly composed himself and closed his mouth.  She quickened her pace down the last few steps and came to a halt in front of him.

"Hi."  She breathed happily.  Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.  

_"Why am I so nervous?  I shouldn't be.  It's just Draco.  Draco Malfoy, with the most beautiful eyes and the cutest hair, and. . . STOP AMY!"_  She scolded inwardly, forcing herself to look away from his steal gray eyes.  

"Hello."  He returned.  "You look absolutely stunning."  He breathed, looking up and down her dress.  

"Why thank you."  She smiled, taking a step back so he could see her dress.  She watched Ron and Hermione enter the hall from the corner of her eye.  Draco peered around her back.

"You put your hair down!"  He exclaimed, clearly surprised.  

"Yeah!"  She replied, happy he had noticed.  She turned around so he could see.  He let out a low whistle.

"Must have taken you a while to grow it so long."  

"10 years of my life."  She replied, turning back around.  "But who's counting?"  She grinned.  He smiled back.

_"I feel like I'm being inspected."_  

"I feel like I'm being inspected."  She said, glancing around uncomfortably.

"Oh!  I'm sorry!"  He apologized quickly.  "I was just thinking how absolutely gorgeous you are."  She blushed.

"Thank you."  She murmured quietly.  "You look quite nice yourself."  She replied, admiring his black robes with sliver trim.  

"Shall we go in?"  He asked, extending his arm.

"Certainly!"  She replied happily, linking her arm with his. 

They entered the Great Hall, now transformed into a ballroom.  Amy could see why it had been closed for days.  The ceiling still showed the weather outside, but the walls shimmered iridescently, like millions of fairy wings.  The candles floating through the air each gleamed a different colour of light ranging from deep blue to magenta.  There were small tables, sitting two or four, set up along one wall with refreshments and the middle of the hall had been converted to a dance floor.  It had been polished and shone brightly in the colourful candlelight.  

The two milled around, chatting lightly with other students, and dancing for quite some time.  

Draco twirled Amy gallantly around the dance floor to a particularly upbeat song.  She grinned and laughed, eyes dancing in the soft light.  She noticed Draco was even laughing along with her.  The song ended and the two stopped and headed for the side, quite out of breath.  

Just as they reached the edge a pleasant looking blonde girl came up and tapped Draco on the shoulder.  He looked at her and shrugged apologetically to Amy.  She just smiled and shook her head to show she didn't mind.  He grinned and followed the girl onto the dance floor.

Amy turned away from the dance floor and looked up at the ceiling.  The moon had risen and was now casting its radiant beams across the hall.  She smiled.  

Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder.  It was Harry.  

"Care to dance?"  He asked politely.  

"Sure."  She replied, smiling curiously.  He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.  He wrapped his arms around her back and she copied as they began to sway to the slow, soft music.  

"So how has your evening been?"  Amy asked, looking up at Harry's face.  

"Oh, it's been good."  He replied.  "We've been having a great time."  Surprisingly, Amy didn't feel that normal pang of jealousy she usually did when Harry mentioned him and Ginny.  She smiled to herself.  

"The holidays here are so different from Schimeron."  Amy said, glancing around her.  "I mean, almost everyone went home for the holidays.  I usually did, but my third year I stayed because my best friend had to, and none of our other friends were there.  It was really dull.  Most teachers went home too, so food was just sent to the dorms.  No ball or feast or anything."  She explained.  

"Sounds like living at the Dursley's."  Harry replied grimly.  "I never got any presents or anything.  Christmas dinner for me consisted of left over pizza.  There was never much though, because Dudley ate most of it."  He sighed.  

"It must have been really hard."  Amy said sympathetically.  Her eyes were shining in the light. 

"Yeah."  He whispered.  "But, then I came to Hogwarts and it was the best thing that had ever happened to me."  He continued.  "But I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have Hermione and Ron.  Probably dead."  He sighed, glancing over his shoulder at Hermione and Ron, who were also dancing near by.  

"They still love you know.  Just because they have each other doesn't mean they aren't your friends anymore."  She comforted.

"I know.  It just feels that way sometimes."  He sighed.

"Just think about everything you do together.  Hermione _still_ helps you study, because you are absolutely hopeless."  She grinned.  "Ron and you play Quidditch _all_ the time.  You do a lot together.  Besides you have Ginny.  They have each other."  She watched as he glanced over at them again and smiled.  

"You're right.  And we have you too.  Don't forget you!"  He teased playfully.

"You were the 'Fabulous Three' before I ever came into the picture.  Don't worry about me."  She grinned, though it was not sincere.

"It must have been hard for you to leave your friends in Canada."  He said.

"Yeah.  It was."  Amy looked away as her eyes misted over.  "But let's not talk about it okay?"  She asked in what she hoped was a cheerful voice.  Harry eyed her suspiciously, but nodded.  As she leaned closer to him a tear slipped from her eye.

She quickly raised a hand and turned away as she wiped it away.  Harry noticed and pulled back a bit to look her in the face.

"Did I say something wrong?"  He asked. 

"No."  She sniffed.  "It's nothing at all.  Dust."  They continued dancing in silence.  

A few seconds later the song ended.  Amy smiled at Harry.

"Thanks for the dance."  She said.  

"Don't mention it."  He smiled back, turning and disappearing into the crowd.  Draco excused himself from the girl.  He came back over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.   She turned to him.  

"Have you bee crying?"  He asked, immediately concerned.  

"No.  Just dust."  She replied.  

"Uh huh."  He replied disbelievingly.  Just then an incredibly loud song began.  Draco said something, but she couldn't hear him over the music.

"WHAT?"  She yelled back.  He replied but again she couldn't hear him.  She just shook her head.  He put his face right up beside her ear.

"Would you like to go outside?"  He asked.  

"Yes, please."  Amy said, nodding graciously, eager to take a break from the loud music of the ball.  He took her hand and led her gently through the crowds to the open door at the back.  

As they left the castle Amy breathed the clean air in deeply.  She sighed.

"It gets so stuffy.  And the cool winter air is nice."  She smiled.  The snow had been cleared off the garden patio and only covered the bushes and flowerbeds.  Still holding her hand, Draco began walking along the path.  As they walked Amy glimpsed more than a few couples hiding behind bushes and sitting on benches, clearly enjoying each other's company, perhaps a little too well for public.

_"I hope that's not why he brought be out here."_  She thought nervously, glancing around to find they were moving to a more secluded area.  _"I've never kissed anyone in my life.  Well, I guess I've been kissed by Draco, in the hall.  But that doesn't count.  That was _not_ like this at all.  He knew what he was doing.  What if he thinks I know what I'm doing?"_  She thought nervously.

"Draco," she began. 

"We're almost there."  He said, pulling her towards a bench.  The snow had been brushed off it already and he sat down.  Amy nervously sat beside him, but not too close, noticing exactly how alone they were.

_"Oh My God."_  She thought.

"The stars are beautiful aren't they."  Draco said, leaning back a bit and gazing at the clear winter sky.  

"I think I prefer the moon."  She replied.  "The stars always make me feel so alone, so small."  She shivered involuntarily.  Draco smiled and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Better?"  He asked softly.  

"Yes."  She whispered, nestling closer to him.

_"I'd call this déjà vu."  _She thought, remembering how the last time had ended.  "_I can't explain it, not even to myself.  But he makes me feel safe.  Warm on the inside."_  

They sat there for several silent minutes, gazing at the stars, bathed in moonlight.

"Look."  Amy whispered, raising her hand and pointing at the stars.  "I think that's Aries, my star sign."  Draco squinted at the stars.

"If you say so.  I can never find any of the pictures."  He paused.  "When is your birthday?"  

"April 4th."  She replied.  "You?"  She smiled, turning to look at him again.  

"January 27th.  What does that make me?"  He asked.  Amy thought for a moment.

"Aquarius."  She finally replied. 

"Good thing or a bad thing?"  He drawled.

"Indecisive."  She smiled back then turned to the stars again.  

"They really are beautiful aren't they."  Draco sighed.

"The stars?  Yeah they are."  Amy replied.

"Not as beautiful as you though."  Draco drawled.  Amy rolled her eyes.

"That's got to be the oldest line in the book."  She said, raising her eyebrows.  

"Hey!  It's not my fault if it's true!"  Draco said, raising his arms in mock surrender.  Amy sighed and shook her head.  They sat in silence again.  

"There are so many of them too.  All clustered together, so many close neighbors."  Amy choked on her words and stopped speaking.  Draco looked at her curiously.  The silence returned.

"You miss your family?"  He asked suddenly.  Amy looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah.  Yeah I do.  A lot."  She choked.  

"Just picking up and leaving for another country must be hard.  You have to leave all your friends behind.  You must miss them too."  Draco said.

"Yeah, I do.  But my mom promised we'd go back for a while this summer."  She said hopefully.  Draco smiled.

"It's just not fair that they get to go back to Canada for Christmas.  I mean, the holidays are when you really begin to miss people, and. . . and realize how much they meant to you."  She explained, tears forming in her eyes.  

"I know.  I've never been home for Christmas.  Not that my family has much of a Christmas.  I guess I really wouldn't want to be there anyway."  Draco replied sadly.  Amy wiped away the solitary tear that had creased her cheek.

"Don't you miss your parents?"  She asked.

"I miss my mum, if that's what you mean.  There's not a whole lot to miss about my dad."  He replied coldly.  Amy nodded.  They sat in silence again, longer this time.  

"What's your favourite part of Christmas?"  Amy asked suddenly.

"My favourite part?"  He looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah!"  She smiled.

"I like the food."  Draco replied shrugging.  

"Seriously!"  Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"I am serious!  All the Christmas foods, and the cookies." He grinned.  

"Funny, I never would have pictured you as a cookie person."  Amy replied thoughtfully.

"Oh?"  He asked.

"Nope."  She shrugged.  

"So what's your favourite part of Christmas?"  He asked, grinning.

"The music.  The carols and the singing!  It's so beautiful."  She sighed.

"So sing me a carol."  He commanded, leaning back against the bench.  

"Here?  Now?"  She asked astonished, glancing around them.

"Yeah, why not?  Please?"  He asked.  

"Well . . . alright I guess.  But you've got to sing too!"  She demanded.

"I can't sing!"  He exclaimed.  Amy rolled her eyes.  

"And what makes you think I can?"  She asked.  He shrugged.

"Besides I hardly know any words."  Draco said, settling against the back of the bench.  

"Well, pick your favourite and sing the parts you know."  She compromised.  

"I don't have a favourite, and I know the chorus to 'Jingle Bells'."  He replied.

"Seriously Draco," Amy began.

"Seriously Amy, that's all I know."  He shook his head.  "Sing your favourite."  He commanded again.  

"If it means that much to you."  She shrugged.

"It does."  He replied, satisfied.  

"My favourite is 'In the Bleak Mid-Winter'."  She sighed.  Then, she began singing.  Her voice filled the air, rising upwards, towards the heavens like angels' songs.  The blissfully sweet melody filled the air as she sang.  Draco stared at her in amazement then slowly closed his eyes contentedly.  

Amy finished the song, holding the last note, then letting it float away on the winter breeze, it's essence still lingering in the air.  Draco sighed.  

"That was gorgeous.  Like an angel's voice."  He said, slowly opening his eyes.  "I didn't know you could sing like that."  

"I know from experience if you say you can sing, you are constantly asked to sing, therefore I didn't say I could."  She replied quietly, looking down into her lap.

"Well, it's beautiful."  Draco said, taking her chin in his hand and tilting it up so he could meet her eyes.  "And you are beautiful."  

"Thank you."  She whispered softly.  

They moved closer to each other, their faces coming closer and closer.  Amy closed her eyes, and Draco his.  

Amy felt her lips meet his as he drew her into a passionate kiss.  It wasn't the same as in the hallway.  It was more controlled, peaceful, and emotional.  Draco was surprised as Amy suddenly began returning his kiss, kissing him as passionately as he was kissing her.  No longer afraid she would back away, he let go of her chin and moved his hand to her hair.   She unclasped her hands from her lap and put them around his back, pulling herself closer.  

Amy felt content.  Her fear ebbed away and she felt safe in his arms.  Draco loved the feeling of holding her and never wanted to let her go.  Finally they broke apart and Amy smiled at him.  Draco smiled back.  He leaned closer to her again.  She felt her lips tingle as they met his and she was drawn into the kiss.  It felt as though their magic and their minds were flowing between them as they kissed.  

The two held each other in their arms while around them the world was silent.  The world was silent as the stars glittered brightly overhead and the snow reflected the light onto them.  The two held each other in their arms inside a glowing aura of moonlight shining.

A/N:  Ta Da!  Everyone proud of me?  *grin*  I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  And I got Draco in the end!!! *sigh* If only this was real life!!!!  

If you're looking for more work by the great me (Niffler) please have a look at my ff.net person's page.  I've got a bunch of one-time things plus another novel/story.  It's called Seventh Sphere (plug plug!).  It's not a Mary Sue and it has plot!!!! (hooray for me!)  Thanks again guys!  All the reviews were great!  You're all great!  

My sincerest thanks to:

· Bonnie Ha – there's the end!  Double quick just for you!!!

· LilyAyl -  feel honoured just to have a review from you.  I love your stories!!!  Thanks!!!

· Kat – Thanks for the review!  Sorry the chapter took so long.

· Sizarie – Thanks for reviewing!  


End file.
